


The Avengers: Blind God's Bluff

by CaseyHeart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boot L, Boot Worship, Breast Growth, Castration, Character Death In Dream, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Denial, Dominance, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kinky, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Post-Avengers (2012), Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyHeart/pseuds/CaseyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the first Avengers movie, Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) becomes convinced that Loki is not locked in his cell on Asgard, but is impersonating a member of the Avengers Initiative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But is it Paranoid Enough?

Her heart pounded in time with the slap of her leather soles hitting the metal walkway and the hellish shriek of a dozen warning sirens clamoring for someone's attention. She slid into the containment room and heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Loki still standing imperiously in the cage. The circular cell was designed to hold even the Hulk, and whatever else might be assaulting the SHIELD heli-carrier, the most dangerous animal in the zoo was still in his cage. 

The bastard prince of Asgard smirked at her, enjoying the sight of sweat running down her brow, her chest heaving under black leather as she caught her breath, and gestured with one arm. He made a grand sweep of the room, and Romanoff's eyes followed the motion. The door she had come in through was gone, and more cells with clear walls stared back at her. As her eyes tracked around the circumference of the room the cages filled with the other members of her team.

She turned back to the Asgardian prince and frowned. "A dream, Loki? Isn't this a little cable television, even for you?"

His eyes went flat and Romanoff forced herself not to step back. Then he shrugged. "It's not my dream, Agent Romanoff. I am a creature of subtlety, while the scenarios you have crafted are anything but. For example." He pointed to her side and Romanoff flicked her eyes in that direction, then turned and stared in slack jawed awe.

Steve Rogers in a cell, wearing a white tuxedo and fidgeting with a red bow tie. Bucky Barnes in a black tux on the other side of the room, fixing his cuff links, glancing over at Rogers with a succession of grins and finally stepping behind him, reaching over Roger's broad shoulders, and straightening the tie. Romanoff couldn't hear the words, but she could read Bucky's lips in his reflection well enough. "Now leave it alone." She saw the love in his eyes as well.

Rogers smirking back. "And what if I don't, sergeant?" 

Barnes looked at his watch, then raised an eyebrow. "You are not pulling rank on me our wedding day."

"What if I am?" Rogers stepped up against Bucky, pulling him in for a kiss.

Bucky leaned back, and put one finger over Rogers' lips. Rogers paused, and closed his eyes.

Bucky dragged the finger down Roger's chin and followed the line of his throat until it reached his tie, and used it like a collar. Rogers was pulled down, until his knees hit the floor. Barnes held him there with a finger as Rogers ran his cheek over the front of Bucky's pants.

Rogers yanked down the zipper with his teeth, and Bucky rocked back on his heels as his cock slid into Captain America's mouth. Rogers' biceps bulged as he grabbed Bucky's ass and pulled him in closer, trying to force more of his friend's cock down his throat. Bucky grinned and grabbed Rogers' ears, playfully pulling him away. Rogers grinned back up, and ran his tongue over the head of Bucky's cock, licking pre-cum out of the slit in the end, slowly sliding his tongue down the bottom of the shaft until he reached the balls.

Romanoff's eyes flickered to the far side of the cell. As Rogers sucked on the head of Bucky's cock and worked his hand up and down the shaft, Agent Carter stepped out of the artificial shadow and into the room. Stalking across the room in a suit, her mouth opened wide, and then she face-palmed in silence.

Bucky's hips were jerking and Romanoff could see Steve swallowing rapidly as Carter sighed and looked at her watch. Romanoff squinted to make out the words: "Gentlemen... best man... responsibility... schedule... fucking it all up!" The last said with an exasperated appeal to the Heavens that Romanoff thought slightly too theatrical.  
Rogers grinned at her as he stood up, and Barnes composed himself as he shoved his cock back in his pants. Carter shook her head and rolled her eyes as she checked her watch again, then turned to leave. Rogers checked his bow tie in the mirror one last time. 

When he turned around Bucky, was gone. Rogers scanned the small cell, spinning completely around to try to find his fiance, friend, husband. When he couldn't find Bucky he ran to Carter and spun her around by the shoulder. A geriatric Carter looked back at him with rheumy eyes, trying to focus. Romanoff couldn't see Steve's lips to read his question, or enough of Carter's face to read her response, but Loki narrated for her from within his cell.

"Bucky? Bucky fell, a long time ago. Don't you remember Steve? And I got old, and you're still locked in ice at the bottom of the ocean, and Hydra won and none of it meant anything."

Romanoff turned to glare at Loki, breathing hard, determined to break into the cell and crush his windpipe with her bare hands. 

The demi-god scoffed. "You're not strong enough. Not even the brute is strong enough, no matter how great his anger grows." He pointed to the next cage in the room.

Banner was stretched across the back wall, his arms and legs chained spread eagle. Behind him loomed the Hulk, trying to shove his way through Banner, anger and frustration and lust in his giant green eyes. In front of them an anonymous woman writhed on the ground naked, toying with her body, stretching herself in lurid, obscene poses. Every time the Hulk shoved forward the chains got tighter, stretching Banner's limbs to the breaking point. A sickening crunch told Romanoff that one of Banner's limbs had just come out of the socket, and a second later Banner's scream confirmed it.

Sweat and tears poured down Banner's face as he screeched until his voice was raw, trying to hold back the monster, to keep it away from the anonymous woman. "Run, run, for god's sake run!" Banner's screams grew louder as the Hulk pushed harder, trying desperately to free itself. Romanoff could see the woman covering and uncovering herself with her hands, toying with her flesh, making herself slick and wet with anticipation. She bit her lip and thrust her hips up at the Hulk, covering her body with her hands, letting her fingers slip to give him a peek, then covering up again, then pulling the flesh from side to side in the lewdest display Romanoff could imagine.

The Hulk tore against Banner's body, and Romanoff could see every muscle in his body straining, bones and muscles bulging against the flesh. Then Banner's eyes bulged and his flesh couldn't take anymore, his limps tearing from his body. The woman rolled onto her back and spread her legs with unmistakeable invitation, and the Hulk fell on her. As the green brute took her body the woman rolled her head back in ecstasy, and Romanoff flinched to see her own face crying out in sexual joy as the Hulk threw her down in Banner's remains.

Loki's chuckle brought her eyes back to him. He was seated now, his battle helmet resting on his head. He pointed again. "Speaking of men who are far, far too uptight..."

She saw Thor in the third cell, or at least his body. He was standing facing a wall, with Dr. Foster's legs wrapped around his neck and dangling on top of his shoulders. His strong arms were under her ass, holding her up. Her arms were braced against the ceiling, shoving back down, grinding her cunt against his eagerly moving tongue and lips.

Dr. Foster's body shuddered and her eyes were clamped closed as she panted and moaned. Her body rocked back and forth, and Romanoff swallowed hard as Thor shifted his legs to balance her body as one of his hands snaked up his chest and his fingers slid inside of her. Jane Foster was practically speaking in tongues as the bearded god hooked his fingers on her g-spot while his tongue worked her clit. The convulsions rocking her body exploded, then finally stopped and her screams turned to whimpers. "Okay, okay, put me down now."

The Asgardian lowered her to the floor, then grinned down at her sweat covered, trembling body. "And that was just the beginning."

Foster fanned herself with one hand, and grinned up at him. "Oh, you earned it, but I was kind of expecting a cheesy line regarding the Hammer of Thor, to tell the truth."

Romanoff heard Loki whisper, "The little Earth bitch does know him well," as the blond god laughed and slid his pants down his legs. Romanoff squeezed her thighs together as Thor's fully erect cock sprang up from his body and Dr. Foster leaned back and spread her legs, raising her hips off the floor and licking her lips.

Thor dropped to his knees, his beard still damp, and slowly slid his cock forward. Dr. Foster murmured, and smiled, but as soon as the head of his cock touched her cunt she screamed. Thor jerked back, a look of horror on his face, and reflexively let go of her hips. "By Odin, what happened? I barely touched you! Is this an Earth jest?"

Dr. Foster shook her head through her tears, and spoke between racking sobs. "No, it just, it just hurt so much, I was surprised is all, it's okay, I want to do it for you."

Thor leaned back, and shook his head. "No, if it causes you such pain..."

His words were cut off as Dr. Foster snarled and shoved her body forward. Her legs wrapped around him, and she dragged her body across the floor, impaling herself on his cock. Her screams were deafening as she forced the thick, veined appendage deep into her cunt.

Romanoff could see Thor's arms straining as he tried to force her back, tears pouring from his eyes as he whispered, "No, no, no, Jane, don't do this, don't let me hurt you..." But Dr. Foster dragged her way up his body, inch after inch of his cock sinking into her, the pain ripping her face apart, her heart pounding, her mind forcing her body to endure and sink further onto the cock inside her.

Thor's eyes rolled back in his head and his body shuddered as the sensations crawled up his cock into his brain. It felt so good to fuck the little Earthling bitch, he should start his own stable on Asgard, a collection of these inferior women to get him off whenever he felt the urge. He shook his head and looked down again in horror at the thought that had just crossed his mind, shaking his head and apologizing. "No, Jane, I'm sorry, please stop, please don't do this to yourself, it's not what I want!"

As his words echoed in the cell he heard them coming back to him in Jane's voice, and saw her in chains, on all fours, her body secured to a saddle across a wooden beam in the Great Hall of Asgard. Her mouth, cunt, and ass all at the perfect height for being used, with her helpless body and limbs utterly unable to defend herself. The fine lords and ladies of that distant realm running their hands along her flesh, examining it, prying her mouth open to count her teeth. Her cries of pain and humiliation echoing in the hall as they took turns with her, breaking and stretching her cunt, using her body, then wheeling her to the Rainbow Bridge, presenting her in chains to Heimdall, watching him break the little bitch on his giant cock.

And what if the little cunt was broken, there were billions more in the stable called Earth. He was Prince of Asgard, destined to be king some day, he could afford to be generous with his toys. And with so many Earthlings, no one would miss a few, and eventually he would have a whole herd of Earthling brood mares to give him an endless supply of sex toys.

He smiled at the thought of a field of women just like Jane, crying, screaming animals who would run from his cock while he and his friends chased them down, and then dragged them by their hair, kicking and screaming back to the Halls of Asgard where they would, where he would... Thor clasped both hands to his head, his screams finally drowning out even Dr. Foster's howls. "Don't turn me into this! Stop! Stop! STOP!" 

Romanoff saw the hammer fly across the room into Thor's hand, saw the crazed look in his eyes, and turned her head away as he started to swing.

She glared at Loki, hate filling her eyes, who shrugged apologetically. "Well, you do have a rather good grasp on what makes my brother tick. I'll have to remember that one."

Romanoff fought the sickness rising in her stomach, and refused to let herself look at Thor's now silent cell. Her eyes wandered to the next cell in line, and she shook her head and nearly sobbed as she saw yet another member of the Avengers. 

Tony Stark stalked around the edge of the room, his lip bleeding, his jaw swollen and bruised. He was breathing heavily, and opposite him the Iron Man armor circled the room. Stark shook his head, and spoke again in a hoarse, rasping voice. "Jarvis, I really need you to shut down the suit. Sooner would be better, but now would be just fine, but shut down the suit!"

Stark's word turned into a scream as the suit rushed him, throwing it's shoulder into his gut and slamming him into the wall. Stark's skull cracked against the wall and his eyes rolled up in his head as the suit threw him to the floor. Blood poured from Stark's mouth to the floor as he tried to drag himself away, crawling to nowhere until the suit grabbed his leg and hauled him back. Rough metal fingers jerked his pants off, and threw them away.

The suit held him down, and reached between his legs. Romanoff winced as the metal fingers closed around Stark's testicles, squeezing hard, then harder, until Stark screamed. The suit let up a little letting Start draw in a long, shuddering breath then closed again, making Stark scream, then catch his breath, then scream, over and over, a simple bass beat of torture ringing around the chamber. Light poured from the visor, and a hologram of Pepper Potts smiling and laughing, dropping papers on his desk and dancing away filled the room in front of Stark's eyes. 

Stark moaned and the fingers closed on his balls again, and the scene shifted to Pepper in the shower, washing her breasts, her hands sliding down her body. She ran her fingers down her stomach, pushing them into her cunt, sliding them across her clit. Her eyes closed and she shuddered through her orgasm. Just as her voice whispered the words, "Oh god, that was so good, oh Tony, oh Iron Man..." the armor's fingers clamped down on Tony Stark's body and the sound of tearing flesh filled the room.

Romanoff shook her head, the sounds of all the Avengers screams echoing in her ears, turning her head to Loki. "For fuck's sake, make it stop!"

Loki laughed at her, and sat down on a throne that materialized behind him. Barton, dressed in a leash and leather collar knelt before him, his eyes down, his cock hard and throbbing from the ring wrapped around it. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not doing this to your friends, you are!" He leaned down and gripped Barton's jaw, running his thumb over his lips. "Except this one, this one is mine. I won't let you harm my little puppy. Lick my boots for me puppy, show me how clean you can make them and maybe I'll let you have a puppy treat." Lust in his eyes Barton shuffled around on all fours, and Romanoff saw the rubber tail protruding from his ass. He shook his ass back and forth, the tail wagging as he lowered his tongue to Loki's boots.

Romanoff screamed again, running to the cage where Steve Rogers was frantically trying to find Bucky. He was tearing the room apart now, the mirror smashed into pieces, running from one side to the other, but she could see him getting colder, slowing down, until he was crawling across the floor, finally lying down, only his eyes moving around the room. Carter stood over him, explaining it again and again, her voice getting weaker and more cracked with each syllable.

Romanoff pulled her pistols out and fired into the glass at point blank range. The bullets hit and ricocheted, not even marking the glass. In the room across from her Rogers closed his eyes, the pupils still frantically darting from side until even they stopped, Carter standing over him like an angel of death. Romanoff emptied the clips of both guns into the glass, firing over and over until the slides locked back and the guns were empty. Rogers was turning blue, his breathing slowing. Romanoff dropped the guns, drew back her fist, and punched the glass as hard as she could. The bones in her hand crunched and broke, the glass remained as invulnerable as ever. She pulled back her hand again as Steve Rogers exhaled one last word before he stopped breathing entirely. Something caught the corner of her eye, a strange feeling of vertigo, of watching her watch herself, and Romanoff started to turn to look. Then her brain realized what Roger's last word had been: "Bucky." Romanoff punched the window a second time, pain exploding in her hand and shooting up her arm...

...finally waking her up. She slapped on a light on the bedside table, and picked up a notebook and black pen. She read through the words scribbled on the pages, filling in a detail here, adding a note there. When she was done she rolled out of bed, dressed quickly, and stopped moving just long enough to send a coded message priority alpha-000 to SHIELD director Nick Fury.

[[]]

Fury stared at her with cold anger in his one eye. "You sent a triple zero alpha message to me over some dreams, Agent Romanoff? I blew off a meeting with some very important people for this, and so far I am not impressed."  
Romanoff's legs twitched, and her eyes darted around the room. Her hands beat a restless tattoo on the arms of her chair. "Sir, I don't think Loki is imprisoned in Asgard."

Fury shook his head. "We get updates every hour on his condition, and Asgard will notify us immediately if he escapes. As of twelve minutes ago, that particular megalomaniac is locked in the most secure cell Asgard can create, and I have been assured that it is very secure."

Romanoff's hair bounced as she shook her head. "No sir, what I mean is, I don't think that who or whatever is locked in that cell is really Loki."

Fury's eye narrowed, and for the first time since he had stormed in he leaned forward and looked carefully at Romanoff. "Explain."

Romanoff gave in to her body's restless energy and stood up, pacing back and forth in front of Fury's desk. "Why did Loki let himself be captured? Why, for that matter, did he decide to conquer Earth with an alien army starting in downtown Manhattan in broad daylight? It's not his style, Loki is a master of illusion and deception, brute force isn't his way." She turned to look at Fury, and swallowed hard. "Loki's way is to make his enemies destroy each other, then make the last one standing destroy themselves."

Fury shook his head, but slowly. "Which was his play on the heli-carrier. Incite mistrust, wait for Banner to lose control, and get us all to fight each other. And it damn near worked, it would have if it hadn't been for Coulson's..." Fury sighed, but spat the words out. "Coulson's death."

Romanoff shook her head. "Still too simple. Loki's goal is to rule Asgard, not Earth. Ruling Earth is settling, and painting a big target on his back for his brother, father, and every other Asgardian looking for an excuse to step on him. Whatever he's planning, it's something bigger."

"So what the hell was the point of the carrier and the invasion then?"

Romanoff gripped the back of her chair, and stared across the desk at Fury. "I believe that Loki used the confusion on the heli-carrier to incapacitate and remove one of the members of the Avengers and used his skill with illusions and mind magic to take their place. I believe that Loki intends, at some point, to call upon the Avenger's to achieve an as yet unknown objective, using their assembled abilities to achieve a goal he could not achieve on his own or with any other allies. The real flaw of beings like Loki is that they never have a cohesive group they can trust not to stab them in the back for a greater share of the take."

"And this way he might just have one." Fury closed his eye and massaged his temples. "If that's the case, why are you telling me? I was also on the carrier, and Loki could have taken my place as easily as the others."

Romanoff ticked off reasons on her fingers. "Taking your place wouldn't have given him knowledge of SHIELD operations and security codes. I checked earlier and you haven't deviated in any noticeable way from your past practices. Further, very few members of the Avengers trust you, and if Loki's plan is to use the Avengers, any plan or request emanating from you would be met with the usual suspicions. And finally, you were the only one not in the dream, although I'm not sure if that's in your favor or not."

"A sound, if unflattering, analysis." Fury clenched his jaw, trying the idea, seeing if he could put it out of his mind or not. It was clearly paranoid, the question was if it was paranoid enough. Finally, he nodded. "All right Agent Romanoff, I'm clearing your schedule. As of now, your only duty is to investigate the members of the Avengers Initiative and determine if Loki has replaced or has influence over them. For obvious reasons, you're on your own for this one."

Romanoff nodded, and glanced nervously from Fury's fingers to his eye and back again. 

Fury grinned, and leaned back in his chair. "And yes, that includes myself, Agent Romanoff. The fact that I am least likely to be Loki in disguise is a very good reason to check."

Romanoff nodded, and locked gazes with Fury. "It's the only way to be sure, sir."

"Of course. Now get to work."

Romanoff spun and strode out of the room, already analyzing mission scenarios in her mind.

As the door closed behind her, Fury's grin disappeared and he opened a window on his terminal. "And I'll be checking on the only member of the initiative you left out of your analysis Agent Romanoff: you."


	2. The Soldier's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romanoff continues her investigation to determine if one of the Avengers is actually Loki in disguise by arranging a tryst between Captain America, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson (The Falcon), and herself. This chapter contains m/m, blowjobs, chastity, anal plugs, cunnilingus, spanking, and gratuitous use of ellipses.

"So Barton was with Loki the longest, meaning he was the most exposed to the mind gem and Loki had the longest to root around in his head, meaning Loki could create the most convincing facsimile of Barton if he did pull a switch. Which makes Barton the most likely suspect. Except this is Loki, so the most likely suspect is actually the least likely suspect."

Natasha Romanoff glared at the cork board on the wall covered with pictures of her fellow Avengers and scribbled notes. "Unless it's a triple bluff, in which case he goes back to being the most likely suspect." She narrowed her eyes and stared at Barton's picture, trying to pick up on some subtle change that might tell her he was really the God Loki in disguise. "And Barton is just a mortal, which means Loki would be the least interested in impersonating him, which makes him the least likely, which makes him the most, which makes the least, and so on and so on."

She swore in Russian and slumped against the edge of the desk, taking another drink of cold black coffee. She stared at her reflection in the liquid, and curled her lip. It wasn't as good as it was back home. She tried to make the American coffee taste like the thick black tar she had grown accustomed to during her time in Soviet Russia, but it never tasted the same. She suspected it had to be brewed somewhere cold and gray, where despair had settled into the bones of the world, to taste like it did in her home country.

"I am chasing my tail in circles." She nodded at her reflection in the last of the coffee. "And talking to myself, the first sign of going crazy." Her reflection nodded back. "Which is exactly what Loki wants me to do." She finished the coffee and tossed the cup in the garbage. The words of an old Russian general, someone they had been forced to study that had served when cavalry still meant horses, came to her. "When your enemy wants you to think, that is when you must act!" She wished she could remember if they had studied that general because he won, or because he lost.

She let her eyes wander across the board again, photos of Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Thor, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton, back over the faces in random order, until her eye finally caught on Barton. She nodded, and then moved her eyes to the picture of Steve Rogers, grinning his perfect grin. "Rogers it is then." Advice from another dead Russian general, exhorting his students never to do what the enemy expected. She couldn't remember if that one had won or lost either.

[[]]

"Suit up Rogers, you've got a job tonight."

"Nat?" Steve Rogers, Captain America, muttered in disbelief into his phone. "I thought I turned this thing off. Was I out for another sixty years and they changed telephones again?"

Romanoff shook her head and grinned. "Not this time Sleeping Beauty, you just forgot that we're SHIELD. If we want your phone on, it's on."

Rogers slapped his forehead and groaned. "Look, I really can't tonight, I've got plans-"

"I know about your plans Rogers, you're about as subtle as a shield to the face. You're meeting up with Barnes." She cut Steve off and rushed ahead before he could get defensive. "It's the only time your calendar doesn't show you making the world a better place, so shut up, and anyway, Bucky's on the job as well. He's meeting us there. You two can still do your boy's night out after."

"We'll be done by ten?"

Romanoff smirked. "We'll see. Meet me at 3022 North Twelfth."

[[]]

"So what's so important that Fury couldn't be bothered to annoy me himself?"

Romanoff looked at Cap over the tops of her sunglasses, and grinned. "You'll see. Come on." She watched him carefully as they walked across the street into a disused gym, trying to see if he moved differently, a minute tick or twitch that might reveal he wasn't really Captain America. Nothing. It was the usual walk of a man used to putting duty over his personal life, but now slightly irritated by it.

Cap stepped through the door with Romanoff close behind him. The yell of surprise made him jump to one side, whipping his shield at one of the silhouettes across the room, ducking and rolling to come up behind the nearest cover.

Romanoff laughed behind him, turning on the lights and shutting the door. Cap tensed, then relaxed as he saw Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson on the other side of the room, grinning at him. Bucky held his shield in his metal arm, and was using his other hand to hide the laughter coming out of his mouth. Sam Wilson, Falcon, openly laughed, solid white teeth shining out of his mouth.

Bucky tossed the shield back to Cap, who caught it while Sam pulled out his wallet and handed two folded bills to Bucky. "Should have known better than to take that bet, you two were attached at the hip for most of your lives."

"What the hell?" Cap's eyes flicked from person to person, looking for an explanation, seeing Bucky and Sam both dressed in civilian clothes. "Is there a job or isn't there?

"Settle down Cap," Romanoff put a hand on his shoulder, and led him further into the room. "It's a job, just not for SHIELD or the government."

Cap swallowed hard, but let her lead him to a table with four chairs around it. He sat down as Bucky and the others each took a chair, the former winter soldier fishing beer out of a cooler and passing them around. "So who's the job for?" Cap took a swallow of beer to hide his nervousness at the four of them together in such proximity.

"Don't sweat it, Cap, it's an easy one, and it's for us this time." Sam leaned in, and looked in Cap's eyes. "It's called Operation: Let's Stop Tip-Toeing Around Each Other."

Cap took another drink, desperately wishing beer got him drunk. "What are you talking about?"

Keeping her eyes on him, Romanoff smiled and reached out to touch his hand. "Steve, we know you've had... feelings for each of us before, but you didn't do anything about it." Cap took yet another drink and his nervousness seemed genuine, not the bafflement of a god from another dimension, but the genuine confusion of a man raised in a time when this sort of thing didn't happen. "Hey, now, look, I don't know what you think but-"

"Shut up Cap, let her talk." Bucky spoke gently, but there was authority in his voice.

Romanoff smiled and stroked Cap's hand, trying to keep him calm. "Well, things have changed, and people don't necessarily have to be in traditional relationships anymore-"

"I know that, I read about the 1970s and the free love movement, but-"

"But we're not talking about free love Cap, we're talking about a committed relationship with more than one person." Romanoff let it soak in while Cap pretended to take another drink from his empty bottle. God she loved it when he blushed. Bucky popped another beer open and slid it across the table.

Cap nodded gratefully, and took a drink. "So what does that mean here? What does that have to do with us?"

"Cap," Barnes leaned over the table towards the man the world knew as Captain America, "We all care for you, and to each other for a certain extent, and we think you haven't been seeing someone because you can't choose who you want to be in a relationship with so we'd like to-"

It was the trio's turn to jump as Cap casually pushed down on the table, crumpling the cheap metal legs and sending bottles of beer crashing to the floor. Bucky started to say something, then suddenly Cap's lips were on his. He stiffened, then relaxed, and started kissing his friend back. Natasha moaned and licked her lips at the sight while Sam shifted in his seat and stood up, breathing deeply.

The two broke their kiss, breathing softly, then Cap whispered. "I don't know how, I don't know what to do, but I want all of you."

Bucky blinked through tears in his eyes and smiled, "I'm not sure either, but..."

Romanoff put a hand on each of their shoulders. "That's okay, I'll show you." Both looked to her and sighed in relief. She turned them to face Sam, then gently put her hands on their shoulders, giving them permission to sink to their knees. They looked up at him while Romanoff smiled. "Sam?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what to do." He slipped his pants off, pulling them over his boots then moved back in front of the two heroes. "Show me which one of you wants it the most."

Cap and Bucky looked at each other, then leaned in. Their heads bumped together and they laughed as Romanoff curled her fingers deep into their hair. "You first." She pushed Bucky's head forward until it came into contact with Sam's half hard cock. He closed his eyes and moaned as his cock slipped past Bucky's lips and into his mouth. Bucky started to suck, inflating and deflating his cheeks, dragging the cock over his lips. Romanoff held Cap's head in place, making sure he was watching his friend give his first blowjob.

"Do you wish that was your cock Steve, or your mouth?" Nat whispered in Cap's ear as she worked Bucky's head up and down Sam's cock.

"Yes... both." Cap whispered back to her.

"Then show me what a good cocksucker you can be." She pulled Bucky's head back until Sam's cock popped out of his mouth. Bucky let out a whimper, but didn't struggle as she moved his head aside and put Cap's lips in front of Sam's cock. "Use your tongue first."

She let Cap pull her hand along as he worked his lips up and down Sam's cock, tasting the flesh and skin, salty with sweat. "Good boy, now put it in your mouth."

Cap licked his lips, and then slowly worked Sam's cock into his mouth. A childish instinct came over him, the sudden compulsion to best his friend, and he started to vigorously work the cock in his mouth. Slamming his head forward, jerking it back, trying to force it down his throat, to make himself take the full length of cock in his mouth even if he choked himself doing it.

Romanoff's eyes opened in surprise at the sight before her, of the big cock slipping into Rogers' mouth a little further each time he eagerly forced it into his mouth. She had been certain Rogers was bisexual, but the creature before her was virtually in heat, starved for cock and desperate to have a dick shoved in his hole. She let him rape his face on Sam's cock, enjoying the contrast of black skin slipping into white, and then finally jerked Rogers head back, forcing the cock out of his mouth.

"Noooo..." Cap cried as Nat pulled his head back. He stared at the hard cock in front of him, licking his lips, wiping the drool running down his chin off with the back of his hand.

"Yesssss..." Bucky was there before Cap finished his plaintive moan, his tongue tracing a line from Sam's heavy balls up to the end of his cock, licking the slit in the end, teasing out precum before taking it in his mouth.

Romanoff let him work until she saw Sam's thigh muscles beginning to quiver, then pulled Bucky's mouth off, delaying Sam's orgasm, and pushed Buckey's lips onto Cap's. The two kissed, not the curious, chaste kiss they had shared earlier, but a passionate, brutal kiss, trying to force their lips together even harder, feeling their hot breath rolling across each others skin.

Romanoff settled into a rhythm, pushing one set of lips onto Sam's cock while the other gasped for air, pulling them off, pushing the other onto the throbbing cock, then pulling them off the cock and pushing Cap and Bucky's lips together. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, until finally Sam rocked back on his heels and clamped his arms around Cap's head, forcing his cock deeper into the Avenger's quivering throat, then pulling it back so it rested in his mouth. Cap frantically worked his tongue over the end of Sam's cock and he finally came, his ass muscles clenching and his thighs quivering while Romanoff and Bucky watched.

"Don't swallow." Romanoff's words somehow cut through the fog in Cap's brain, and he let the bitter, thick liquid fall onto his tongue, trying to memorize the taste while not thinking about it, preserve this moment while not considering the consequences. When Sam finally slumped back, his cock sliding out of Cap's mouth, she gently moved his lips towards Bucky's.

The two kissed again, the taste of Sam's cock on each others lips, then Steve let a little of the come slip into Bucky's mouth. Bucky moaned, and the two shuddered against each other. Nat and Sam watched as Cap slowly fed his friend come, their lips locked together, until finally Bucky swallowed.

"Oh..." Romanoff leaned in and pulled the two apart. "I'm afraid Steve wins the best cocksucker award, Bucky, he managed to keep himself from swallowing. Steve, Bucky, get your clothes off. Steve, I want you on your hands and knees on your shield, Bucky, get behind him."

Clothing flew around the room as Cap and Bucky pulled their clothes off, pausing to admire each other. Romanoff's whistle brought them back to reality as she pulled her black leather pants down and off, sitting in front of Cap's shield on a chair. "On your knees now."

Rogers stepped forward, self consciously hiding his cock with his hands as he knelt down on the shield. He could see his reflection staring back up at him, and closed his eyes. Sam guided Bucky over the concrete floor until he stood behind Cap, looking down at his friend's ass with his cock hard and dripping pre-cum. Bucky started to kneel and Sam held onto his shoulders, chuckling.

"Not just yet, soldier." Sam took a tube of lube out of his pocket, and squeezed a generous dollop into his hand. "You'll need this." He rubbed his hand up and down Bucky's cock, sliding it across the hard flesh until it gleamed.

Romanoff leaned back in the chair and sighed, running one hand through Cap's hair while she teased her cunt with the other, sliding her fingers through the short red hair, peeling back her lips to tease her clit. "The ring too, Sam."

Sam looked over at her with one eyebrow raised. "You sure?"

"Yes. He was a bad little cocksucker, and swallowed without permission. He needs to learn control." She pushed a finger down on her clit and rolled back and forth in the chair. "Weren't you, Bucky?"

Bucky's lower lip quivered but he nodded. "Yes Natasha. I was a bad little cocksucker, and I need to learn control. Please help me learn control, Sam."

Sam shrugged, picked up his pants, and pulled a steel cock ring out of the pocket. "Sorry about this buddy." He flicked the head of Bucky's cock, letting his broad finger collide with the sensitive flesh. Bucky's hips jerked and he clamped his hands together behind his back, his flesh arm pulling against his metal one, forcing himself not to interfere as flashes of pain racked his body, starting in his cock and traveling up his abdomen.

"There we go. Good boy." Sam murmured in approval as Bucky took the punishment, his cock finally getting soft enough Sam could slide the ring over the head, working it down the shaft to the base of his cock. Another squirt of cool lube and Sam's hard grip on his cock and Bucky was hard again, his cock bigger, angrier, redder than before, straining against the cock ring at the base.

"Cap? Since you were such a good boy, I'm going to let you eat my cunt while Bucky fucks your ass."

Cap sighed and leaned forward, opening his mouth, extending his tongue until Romanoff's hand on his head stopped him. "Open your eyes, and look at me while you're doing it."

Cap opened his blue eyes and looked up at her as his tongue cautiously worked over her slick skin, rubbing the wet hair on her cunt. Her body jolted as he found her clit, and they locked gazes as she grinned. "Do it Bucky. Shove your cock up his ass. I want to feel his moans on my cunt."

Bucky sighed and leaned forward, putting his hands on his friends hips, sliding forward until his cock touched Cap's asshole, trying to restrain his lust and go slowly.

Cap's eyelids fluttered as he felt a cock sliding into his ass for the first time. It pushed against him, his body resisting, and he grunted, trying to hold still as it finally worked its way inside his body. Bucky sank forward, the lube helping his cock slide in further once he was past the initial resistance. Cap closed his eyes and sighed in bliss, then was woken by a slap from Romanoff.

"Eyes open, unless you want to trade places."

Cap murmured a desperate sound he hoped she would interpret as a negative as he opened his eyes, found hers, and went back to licking her clit. Romanoff wrapped her hands around his head, holding him, watching tears pool in his eyes as he fought past the pain to find the pleasure of the cock in his ass. She could feel his hot breath getting harder, more frantic as Bucky fucked his ass, jerking his hips back and forth.

The smell of sex and sounds of fucking filled the room, Cap trying to bring Romanoff to orgasm with his tongue, Bucky's body trying to come past the cock ring locked around the base of his throbbing dick, and Romanoff and Sam breathing hard, watching the carnal scene. Bucky settled into a rhythm, pulling his cock back until only the head was still inside his friend's ass, then shoving forward, letting his balls slap against Cap's ass, until he tried to pull back and pain exploded across his ass, sending him sinking back deeper into his friend.

"Wha?" An explosion of pain on his skin and the hard THWACK of leather hitting skin, and Bucky looked behind him to see Sam there, his belt in his hand, swinging it towards Bucky's ass again. Bucky howled and shoved his cock deeper into his friend as the leather belt exploded across his ass again.

Cap made gurgling sounds against Romanoff's cunt, flicking her clit harder with his tongue, trying to make her come. Behind him he could feel Buckey's rhythmic fucking of his ass turn into a series of short, frantic thrusts, punctuated by the crack of the leather belt. He winced in sympathy for his friend, and tried to clamp down with his ass muscles as Bucky pulled back, to increase the pleasure.

Romanoff came first, her thighs clamping down on Cap's head, her hips rolling and her head flying backwards. Cap shifted just enough to catch a leg of the chair with one hand, making sure it didn't topple over and take the Russian spy with it to the floor. Romanoff rode Cap's face through her orgasm until her cunt eventually, finally, quit exploding. She exhaled and sighed, then pushed Cap's head away.

Romanoff stood up and stretched, filled with a sudden craving for pizza, a decadent Western dish she really only liked after fucking. She set it aside for the moment, tousled Cap's hair, then walked around to see Bucky still frantically fucking his friend.

Sam was whispering in Bucky's ear between skin blistering slaps of his belt, "Harder, come on, I know you can fuck him harder than that, come on Winter Soldier give him that cock up his ass, fuck him harder..."

Romanoff leaned in to kiss Sam, then looked down at the red lines criss-crossing Bucky's ass. "I think they've had enough, don't you?"

Romanoff jumped as Sam's fingers slid across her still sensitive cunt, but he nodded.

An arm around Bucky's throat dragged him off his friend, and Romanoff whispered in his ear. "Jerk off on that shield, and if you don't come soon, I won't let you. Understand?"

Bucky nodded wordlessly, desperation in his eyes as he started frantically jerking off his hard cock. Romanoff smiled and leaned down over Cap, letting him feel her hand on his back, gliding down his body towards his sore ass. "Do you want to come Cap?"

"Yes, please Natasha, please let me come..." His words turned into a strangled yelp as she worked her fingers back into his abused asshole, the cold air making the sore flesh feel even hotter.

"Then you'll come my way, from now on." Her fingers burrowed deeper inside him, hooking upward, feeling until they found the hard nodule. Nodding in satisfaction, she started probing his prostate, forcing the come out of his cock. "Understand?"

Cap's arms shook as he desperately tried to keep his hips from moving, feeling the come gushing out of his cock even though he wasn't orgasming. It burned, and did nothing to satisfy his lust, but he still felt his come rushing out of his body, splattering across his shield. Romanoff squeezed every bit of come she could out of him, then moaned and pulled him up to kiss her. She looked over at Bucky just long enough to see him start to close his eyes and his muscles tense.

"Come now Bucky!" With a groan and one more crack of Sam's belt on his ass Bucky came, shooting his come over Cap's shield and grinding his teeth together.

Romanoff watched his cock jerk, spraying come, and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath. "Now-"

But Cap's tongue was already sliding across the shield, licking up both of their come. Bucky sank back while Cap continued to lick, greedily swallowing all the come he could find, finally sucking it off the concrete floor where it had dripped off the shield before rolling over on his back and moaning, his cock still hard and throbbing.

Romanoff looked at Sam, who grinned and nodded, then over to Bucky, who was rubbing his ass and shooting dirty looks at Sam. He saw her look, frowned, then nodded.

Romanoff picked a small black case up from where it had been sitting near the wall, and walked over to Cap. She winced as she sank down on his cock, feeling it fill her still sensitive cunt. "Cap?" He moaned and his body rocked, until she slapped him once, then again. "Cap?"

"Yes?" His voice had a dreamy, lost quality to it, and he put his hands on her hips, trying to force her up and down on his cock.

Romanoff smiled. "Do you want to come, or do you want more cock?"

Cap's fingers dug into her flesh she held her cunt motionless on his cock. He felt her teasing him and moaned as she contracted and relaxed her muscles. "I want more cock." It was a pathetic whisper, but she smiled anyway.

"Say it louder then."

"I WANT MORE COCK! PLEASE, I WANT COCK, PLEASE GIVE ME COCK, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING TO HAVE THEIR COCKS INSIDE ME..."

Cap's babbled shouts finally drifted off as Romanoff stroked his cheek, then pushed his eyelids open. "Well, you can't have cock and come. So I'm going to need to put this on you. Is that okay?"

Cap winced at the sight of the chastity cage, quickly figuring out its purpose. "I'm not sure..." Cap shook his head, trying to imagine his life with a cage on his cock, keeping him from getting even a little bit hard.

"That's okay, I understand." Romanoff stood up, carefully working herself off his cock, making sure he didn't come, and got another case. She pulled out a strapon with a cock the size of her forearm, a bright red monstrosity of hard latex in a leather harness with a smaller, curved end attached to the massive dildo. She stepped into the harness and pulled it up her legs, carefully working the smaller end inside of her body, tightening the straps until the bulbous head bobbed up and down with every jerk of her hips.

Cap couldn't take his eyes off of it, and Romanoff motioned Bucky and Sam over. They stood around Cap, their cocks hanging in front of him, and he tried to close his eyes but couldn't. His cock twitched, and he moaned, then finally nodded.

Romanoff handed the cage to Bucky, and he leaned down between his friend's legs as Romanoff's words purred into Cap's mind. "The lock takes three keys to open. So if you're going to come, or even play with your cock, you're going to need to please all three of us."

She knelt down and let her cock fell across Cap's face as Bucky grimaced and squeezed his friend's balls until his cock got soft enough to fit into the cage. Cap's body jerked, but he tried to find the end of her cock with his lips, to take it into his mouth, to fill his throat with the giant dick jutting out of her body.

Bucky worked his friend's cock into the metal cage, then rapidly put the other parts together, making a metal cage with no flesh visible. The cage gleamed in the light, only a slight hole in the end giving any indication there was human flesh inside. The lock clicked shut and Cap shuddered as the other three grinned.

"That's right, you're going to need to please all three of us." Romanoff dragged Cap to his knees, and he opened his eyes to see three cocks around him, hard and ready for his mouth. "So you might as well start now."

Cap moaned, then yelped in pain. His hands flew to the metal cage on his cock and he almost fell, his body trying to hunch over in pain. Sam and Bucky grinned while Romanoff laughed, and held Cap up by his hair. "You found the spikes, didn't you?"

Cap moaned and tried to will his hard cock to soften, to stop the spikes on inside of the cage from digging into his tender flesh. Romanoff grinned, watching his face contort in pain. "That's our property, and if tries to get hard, it needs to be punished. Doesn't it, pet?"

Cap nodded desperately, agreeing to anything to make the pain in his cock stop.

Romanoff leaned down and kissed him, a short, brutal kiss he eagerly returned until it became another scream. Her hand clamped around his throat as Cap screamed, and she smiled as she spoke to him. "Your cock needs to be punished for getting hard without our permission, say it."

"My cock needs to be punished for getting hard without your permission!"

"Again!"

"My cock needs to be punished for getting hard without your permission!"

"Again!"

Cap could hear himself screaming the words over and over, but it was like he was watching himself from outside his body. Everything had a detached, dream like quality, the words coming out of his mouth, the sight of his lovers looming over him, the feeling of his knees pressing into the hard concrete.

Finally, his balls exploded in pain and his penis softened, and his head slumped down to see Sam's boot pulling back from his groin. The sharp pain from where the spikes had dug unto his cock faded to a dull throb, and he collapsed, grabbing hold of Sam's boot, kissing the tip frantically, muttering a never ending series of grateful thank yous.

Romanoff and Bucky looked at Sam, who shrugged. "Just trying to help the brother out with those spikes."

Nods of agreement went around, then Bucky licked his lips. "I'm going to put the plug in."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, and Sam looked at Bucky. "Are you sure he's ready?"

"Look at him." Bucky pointed down to Cap, who was contentedly licking Sam's boot between soft and kisses, his voice soft and hazy as he still thanked Sam for kicking him in the balls.

Bucky didn't wait for their agreement as he pulled one more item out of the case, an expanding anal plug with a hole for a padlock through the release mechanism. He slid a condom over the end, rubbed more lube on it, then knelt down behind his friend.

In his best drill sergeant voice, Bucky barked out, "Rogers! I'm going to shove this up your ass and lock it in! You okay with that?"

Cap looked behind him, saw the bizarre looking contraption, and shuddered. "Christ, Bucky, I don't know..." The metal cage on his cock clinked against the concrete, reminding him he was already locked up one way.

Bucky smiled, and licked his lips. "I'll do what you want, but I want you to imagine how it would feel to not have any control out of that hole. To have to ask politely for it to be unlocked. To have to get on your knees and beg to use your asshole. To have that hole only exist for our pleasure."

Cap groaned, his arms tightening around Sam's leg, his head sinking down to rest on his boot.

Bucky kept talking, watching Cap's face as he spoke, seeing what words made him breathe faster and close his eyes harder. "It's got a nice ring in it. We could attach a leash to it when we take you for walks. When we take you to a glory hole and force you to your knees we could chain your ass to the floor, and watch you suck cock for us. All those random men, never dreaming that Captain America was sucking their cock."

Rogers body spasmed, and Bucky new he was almost convinced. "Think how good it would feel to be on all fours, to hear that click of the key in the lock, to feel it get smaller and slide out, to know you were going to get fucked. And then when we were done, to feel it slide back in, trapping all that hot come in your ass, locking it in inside your body..."

"Yes, fuck, yes, do it Bucky, lock my ass up, make me beg you to use my own asshole, take me to glory holes and chain me to the floor with cocks in my mouth!"

Bucky grinned and slid the pear shaped plug into Cap's ass, turning it until it expanded to its full size, then putting the padlock through the hole and clicking it shut.

Bucky laid down on top of his friend and kissed the back of his neck, letting Cap feel his weight pressing down. Cap reached out and grabbed Romanoff's boot, pulling it over, feeling Bucky on top of him, moving his lips from Sam's to Romanoff's boot, and back. He shuddered, feeling the metal plugging his ass and restraining his cock, and licked the tears of joy off of Sam and Romanoff's boots as they fell from his eyes.

[[]]

Fury shifted in his chair, and slid Romanoff's report across the desk back to her. She dropped it in a metal waste can, and followed it with a lit match. The flash paper disintegrated instantly with a bright yellow flame, reduced to a small pile of ash in fractions of a second.

Fury leaned back in his chair. "So Rogers is clean?"

"Oh no, he's positively filthy once you get him going." Romanoff grinned as Fury rolled his eyes, then continued. "But he's not Loki. Loki couldn't have faked that. Rogers has loved Barnes for decades, and has a thing for me and Sam. And he's happier than I've seen him since they thawed him out. He's finally getting over his survivor's guilt and feelings for Carter, and the power exchange is helping with that. Loki would have tried to eliminate the exchange part of the power exchange. Rogers is the real deal."

Fury nodded. "Which leaves Banner, Barton, Thor, and Stark. So who's next?"

Romanoff grinned at Fury, and licked her lips. "I'll let you know, I need to talk to some dead generals first."


	3. Caging the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romanoff continues her investigation to determine if one of the Avengers is actually Loki in disguise by testing Banner's self-control. This chapter contains teasing, denial, chastity devices, stripping, femdom, cunnilingus (off-screen, sorry), the Oxford comma, and chinos.

Bruce Banner, alter ego of the raging Hulk, stared in annoyance at the jar. His face contorted and his muscles clenched as he twisted again, but the lid refused to yield. He muttered in frustration, "Don't make me angry."

Natasha Romanoff reached over, slid it out of his hands, and ran it under the hot water tap for several seconds, then grabbed a towel and gave the lid a twist. It came loose with a satisfying pop and she handed it back to Banner. "You loosened it up for me, big guy."

"That was cheating. Okay, that? That was cheating." Banner poured the red sauce in a pot, set the jar aside, and added chopped garlic and onion from a cutting board. "Besides, keep playing with metallurgy and thermodynamics and you'll end up an alcoholic billionaire. What fate could possibly be worse than that?"

Romanoff ignored the comment and tinge of jealousy and frowned at the amount of garlic disappearing into the sauce. "Are you sure it needs so much garlic? It seems like a lot."

Banner stirred some more, and grinned. "You worry about the pasta, I'll worry about the sauce."

"All right doctor, but I'm not apologizing for my breath later."

An awkward silence filled the room. Banner watched her out of the corner of his eye, then swallowed hard when she didn't continue. "What's happening later?"

Romanoff gave the pasta another stir, then looked at Banner and smiled. "You worry about the sauce, I'll worry about the later."

[[]]

"It makes sense!" She jabbed at him with a piece of garlic bread, emphasizing her point with redundant carbohydrates.

The wine in his glass sloshed from side to side as he disagreed. "I'm a pretty smart guy you know? Quantum mechanics makes sense to me, particle physics makes sense to me, and cold fusion makes sense to me, so I think that when I say this doesn't make sense to me, it really doesn't make sense!"

Romanoff slid the glass from his hand, took a long swallow, and satisfied that the carpet was now safe from sloshing handed it back. "Okay, let's break it down scientifically then. What triggers the Hulk?"

Banner sighed and began lecturing. "Well, Ang Lee-"

"Don't you even bring that movie to my dinner table, doctor."

"I'm just saying-"

"And no breaking the fourth wall, you aren't Deadpool! Just give me the generalities."

Banner exhaled, and threw up his hands. Romanoff traced the arc of the wine in his glass and winced as a few drops sailed over the rim. She was never going to get her deposit back.

"Anger, rage, that's what triggers the Hulk."

"No." Romanoff shook her head, her short hair cutting tight arcs around her face. "No. Frustration triggers the Hulk and drives him. Rage is the outward manifestation of that frustration, but not the underlying cause."

"Nat, that doesn't-" Banner paused, his eyes narrowed, and he stared intently at the table. "Give me a second."

Romanoff let the silence grow as he thought it over.

"That might make sense."

"It does." She leaned over and took his hand, setting the wine glass carefully aside, wincing as he used his free hand to grab the bottle and fill it back up. "When Banner can't solve a problem and gets frustrated, the Hulk appears. The Hulk is enraged and tries to smash that problem, but the rage itself doesn't fuel the Hulk. It's when the problem is solved and the frustration disappears that the Hulk lets go, and when the frustration continues that the Hulk gets stronger. It's not a simple feedback loop of rage and strength, the frustration is a catalyst for the rage, possibly both the rage and strength."

"If, and I say if, that's true, what does that have to do with you wanting to lock that 'thing' on my genitals?" 

He made air quotes with his hands around the word "thing" and Romanoff's eyes followed the glass that was back in his hand. She made herself look at him, and formed her words carefully, slowly, speaking in a low tone so he leaned in closer. "We need to figure out a way for you to put someone else in charge of your frustration, so that when you start to become frustrated you can distance yourself from it. Not abdicate responsibility, but I think it will help you to know someone else has a stake in it. Skin in the game, so to speak." She leaned forward a little further and felt her blouse slide down, exposing her cleavage. "I can help you with that, and this chastity cage is a symbol of that commitment for both of us, that you trust me to help you with things, and that I will do so." 

Banner shook his head, but also licked his lips and glanced at the chastity cage. "That's interesting Nat, but it's just not me. Maybe Stark, he has sex with lots of European models who are probably into black rubber bands on their nipples and things like that, or Rogers, I swear to god he starts sweating whenever we see HYDRA sex-torture gear, but not me."

Romanoff made a mental note to review Rogers' mission videos and see which HYDRA gear his heart rate spiked on, but stayed focused on Banner. "So take a walk on the wild side, doctor. We try it, if it doesn't work, we forget about it. If it does work, lots of lives saved. Either way, you'll have a night testing a hypothesis that you'll never forget."

A gulp of wine later he gave her a satisfied smirk. "There you go, that's the problem: it can't be tested safely. You're deliberately setting off an atom bomb and hoping a cheap penis frame holds it back."

Romanoff grinned and leaned back. His gaze had lingered on the cage, not her tits. "Chastity cage. And am I to understand that you would be willing to try it if testing it could be done safely?"

"Sure Nat, you figure out a way to do it safely, and I'll sign on for the penis frame." Confident in his own analysis of the impossibility of the task, he grabbed another bottle of wine and held it at a dangerous angle while stabbing the cork with the opener, but this time Romanoff didn't care.

[[]]]

"Nope, nope, nope, pinching, definitely pinching." Banner stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the metal cage being assembled around his cock. "Okay, that's better."

Romanoff grinned up at him and slid another piece into place. "Almost done."

"Where did you get enough vibranium for a penis frame chastity cage anyway?"

A series of low chuckles that would have done a mob goon with a sack of doorknobs proud answered him. "Just 'chastity cage,' doc. I think T'Challa has some very interesting hobbies. Fury said he wasn't sympathetic at first, but Monica and a couple of his bodyguards had a chat with him and he changed his mind."

Banner's head shook but he kept his midsection carefully still. "Did not understand a word you just said, but okay."

"Black Panther is apparently very, very naughty by some standards, but that shouldn't concern you right now."

"Right." Banner made himself stand still, licking his lips repeatedly, sweating in the cool air, thinking about gamma radiation and doing equations in his head. Romanoff had to slap his cock to keep it from getting hard once already, and he didn't want a repeat of that incident. "And you're sure SHIELD agents aren't, uh, watching? Not even Fury?"

He blushed and his cock twitched slightly when he asked the question, and Romanoff took a deep breath to keep from giggling. The awkward scientist might be almost as repressed as Rogers. "It is only me and you, I promise, for safety reasons. No video feeds to SHIELD in case someone triangulated on the signal to find us. Although I'm sure Fury is going over my budget estimates and grumbling about paying for our first date." 

Banner's body went rigid and he stopped breathing as the lock clicked into place. Romanoff looked up at his face, searching it carefully. He looked down at her and then looked away. "So this is a date?"

She sighed and the tension left her shoulders. "Well, normally I wait until the third date to lock up a man's dick, but I just had to get you out of those chinos."

[[]]

"I still don't see what was wrong with the chinos."

"It was just a joke. They were fine."

"They were from Kohl's. Not something I got from JC Penney's clearance aisle or something. The sales lady said they were very popular."

"Banner! For fuck's sake, I am standing in front of you in a black rubber dress that even my KGB handler who taught me eighty-three things to do with your tongue that will make any man *or woman* tell you every classified secret they know would find scandalous, and you're arguing about business casual men's clothing choices!"

"There's just a lot of trust being asked of me here Nat, and we need a foundation of trust if this is going to work, and I would feel better if I knew we were on the same page here."

Romanoff's teeth ground into each other. God-damn all men everywhere and all their fragile egos and vanity. "Banner, in all seriousness, the chinos were a good choice, and I appreciate the thought that you put into picking them out. They looked good on you, and were very appropriate for the occasion." She prayed he would shut the hell up now, but the philosophical side of her figured at least she was much more eager to sexually torture him after this conversation.

"Thank you." 

Before he could start again, Romanoff nodded and smiled. "Okay, walk me through it one last time, then we'll begin."

He took a deep breath and his lecturing voice filled the room. "I am wearing a vibranium penis frame. The more force that is applied to virbranium, the stronger it gets. Therefore, if I begin to feel frustrated and start to transform, the cage will remain the same size, reminding me that you are sharing this burden with me, and we hope lessening the frustration, helping me remain in control as Bruce Banner rather than the Hulk. Should I transform anyway, you will activate the fail safe, the cage will fall apart, and you will flee using the vehicle outside. The doors will seal, giving you plenty of time to escape. There's no one else around for fifty miles, giving me plenty of time to regain control." He paused, going over it all again in his head, and nodded, satisfied. 

"And your safe word?"

He acknowledged the legitimacy of the question with a quick nod. "And my safe word is Buckminsterfullerene." 

Her nod answered his, then her brow furrowed. "And you're sure about that safe word?"

"It's something I can remember even under extreme stress. You said those were the criteria." His tone started to rise again.

She nodded quickly, glad he hadn't decided on 'chinos.' "Yep, just checking. All right, Doctor Banner, sit down. This is gonna be the most fun you've ever had using the scientific method."

He grumbled at her, "I doubt it," but shuffled towards the couch. He turned and sat down, adjusting his legs awkwardly to account for the chastity cage clamped around his pelvis, trying to get comfortable.

Romanoff dimmed the lights carefully, then started the music and stalked back until she was standing in front of him. "If" he began to feel frustrated. She was going to make his dental fillings melt for that remark.

The first few notes drifted across the room, and her body responded automatically. It was an old Russian military tune, a patriotic piece with lots of brass and percussion. They had taught her to dance, along with the rest of the trainees in her class, to light, airy tunes that were judged to be more feminine. Erotic but still proper dances based on ballet, with long graceful leaps and tiny, mincing steps. At night, or early in the morning, they would sneak into the gym and play this song instead, teach themselves to dance to its heavy, thudding sounds with sudden thrusts, sharp jabs, and bursts of movement reminiscent of thousands of Russian horses charging over the wide open steppes. A dance to show power, authority, an implacable might that not even arctic cold, hip-deep mud, and thousands of miles could stop.

A dance that did not seduce, but ravished and consumed. A dance that wanted its audience to struggle.

She moved across the room in front of Banner, her eyes watching him, her body playing with him. He leaned forward, and she moved back. He leaned back and she moved closer. He licked his lips and started to sweat, she slowed down. He got his breathing under control, and she danced harder, twirling her her hips and bending over, giving him glimpses of her ass and panties, leaning forward and exposing her cleavage.

She moved him closer and closer to the edge, carefully, measuring his reactions. The sweat, the dilation of his pupils, his breathing, the tension in his body. The flesh of his cock creeping closer to the confines of the cage, pushing against it, sliding through the gaps, trying to get hard. 

And at some point the music swelled and things shifted. She dictated his responses with her movement, instead of the other way around. She moved back, and he leaned forward. She moved closer, and he leaned back. She controlled his breathing, his heart rate, the tension in his muscles with her steps and tantalizing glimpses of her body. Most of all, she controlled his cock, pushing it into the cage, easing it back, pushing it again, teasing it with pleasure and punishing it with hard metal bands that no force on Earth could break. She hoped.

The danger excited her, the fear that the leash she had on this force of nature might break, and her dance became more carnal. She slid closer and ran her body across his. He moaned, and she smiled. She could see him fighting for control, choking back the raging monster inside of him. She wiggled her hips and slid her panties down her legs, plucking them off her ankle and sliding the waistband into his mouth. "Don't let go, and don't let them get any further in your mouth. If you're a good boy, you'll get to taste me, but not before."

He nodded and she danced away, giving him more glimpses of her body. The slow, somber portion of the song came on, and she moved about the room and then came back in front of him, and leaned over, twisting her torso. On cue, her tits came out of the top. Her hands flew up to cover herself and she forced a blush, the modest woman who was a victim of an embarrassing wardrobe malfunction. He leaned closer and she grinned, slowly, hesitantly sliding her hands down, revealing herself.

And the percussion thudded in again. Power, domination, and the desire to control filled her movements and she was on him, straddling his body, rubbing her tits on his face, crushing her flesh against his, feeling his hot breath on her skin. His hands started to come up and she planted her knees on them, pinning them back to the couch. She grabbed a handful of his hair with one hand, holding his face between her breasts, and slowly worked her panties into his mouth with her other hand. The wet crotch slipped past his lips and he could taste her now. She could feel his lust building, and his muscles trembling underneath her body.

His heart thudded so hard she could feel it in her chest. She held him, feeling the rage building inside of him. His eyes closed, and when they opened they were a brilliant green. 

She slapped him hard across the face, and his eyes got wider as veins bulged in his throat. She slapped him again. "Banner! Control yourself, or I'll stop!" 

He breathed in for what felt like forever, and she could feel his hands tearing at the fibers of the couch, but he stopped the transformation. 

Her cunt twitched and she almost came, knowing she had control over this thing that men and gods and worlds feared. 

She slid the dress off, over her head, and tossed it aside. They were both naked now, and she let her tongue and teeth explore his body. Swirling delicately over his erogenous zones, then biting down. Feeling him aching for release under her, thrashing, his body trying to force his mind to abandon all humanity and leap into the animal state of unrestrained id his caged cock so desired. 

She looked down. His flesh was bulging through the gaps in the cage in an utterly obscene manner. Instinctively trying to grow, it was straining against the metal, forcing itself through any gaps it could find, mindlessly drooling pre-come through the slit in the end. She sighed and lowered herself, kissing her way down his abdomen. "Such a good boy." Her tongue found the aching flesh that had been forced out of the cage and gave it a long, slow lick, swirling around the tip of his cock, working its way through the slit in the end of the cage.

Banner's back arched as his body leapt towards the source of pleasure. His cock tried to get hard, but it couldn't, and the harder it pushed, the more the pain and pleasure and mingled into one indescribable sensation. Images of her body flashed through his thoughts, and the Hulk raged within him, desperate to tear at the cage around their flesh, to smash. Fear flooded Banner's mind as images of the Hulk ripping at the cage, tearing at it until it came loose with his cock still attached washed over him. Was it possible? Was the Hulk strong enough to rip off a chunk of his own body in his rage? With a wound like that, would he ever stop? Would he destroy the world, or would his rage turn inward and consume him, destroying his own body to escape the pain and ending them both?

He could feel the rage rising up inside of him, and couldn't stop it. He jerked and twisted until his hands came free and shoved Romanoff off of his body and sank to the floor on all fours, breathing hard, sweating, the urge to vomit rising up in his throat, feeling the Hulk raging inside every cell of his body. 

Then a strong arm was wrapped around his shoulder, and she was there beside him. "Banner, talk to me, what's happening!?"

The rage gave one final surge, and he forced it out of his mind, focusing on the smell of shampoo in her hair and gun oil on her hands. He shook his head, and the rage inside of him subsided a little more. His words were soft, but she could just make them out. "Nat's going to make it all right, Nat's going to make it all right..." He mumbled over and over, and she held him until he was in control again.

"Good boy, such a good boy." She stroked his hair, and made herself wait to feel his tongue on her cunt. 

[[]]

Fury flicked off the surveillance video as an image of Romanoff sat back down on the couch and spread her legs, and Banner shuffled forward on his knees, eagerly placing his mouth between her thighs, his cock still straining in the cage, but the tension somehow absent from the rest of his body. 

"You told Banner no surveillance. You're a little more like me than you care to admit, Agent Romanoff."

She shrugged. "I told him no live feeds, nothing about recording devices. Besides, I think he might like it if someone else was watching."

Fury rubbed his eye patch and sighed. So many perverts these days. When he had started this game a big magic hammer was just a big magic hammer. "In any case, your conclusion is that Banner is not Loki?"

"No one who gets as much tail as Loki does could deal with that kind of sexual frustration. It takes decades of being an awkward nerd to learn that kind of discipline. But upside, it looks like this might actually help Banner control his transformations." Romanoff shook her head. Even if Banner was safer and so very eager to please her now, her first two guesses had still been wrong. Was she on a wild goose chase? Was Loki's plan to make her look at one hand while he did something else with the other? Was this all a cover for something more dangerous to the Avengers?

Fury hit delete on the recording, and leaned back in his chair. He had other copies, and Romanoff knew he had other copies, but professional courtesy was important. "So what next, agent?"

Romanoff shook her head. "I don't know. This is starting to feel wrong."

Fury's eye focused on her and his jaw slightly clenched. "Well, I hope not. That vibranium wasn't cheap, and I'm the one paying for it. Consider your next move carefully. Dismissed."

Romanoff stood up and walked out of the room, the door closing behind her before she paused. What did Fury mean *he* was paying for it?


	4. Back to the Red Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the request of Fury and T'Challa (the Black Panther) Natasha Romanoff examines her own psyche for tampering by the trickster god Loki by awakening the perverse sexual conditioning she underwent in the infamous Red Room. This chapter contains: hypnosis, M/M/F, female submission, doll fantasy, puppy play, extreme insertion, and strong opinions about Fluttershy.

Nick Fury sighed and shook his head. "Look, I deal with a dozen worst case scenarios before breakfast, but I just don't see it happening."

Across the table T'Challa's spine straightened, and the legendary Black Panther and King of Wakanda elaborated. "It's perfectly feasible. The exact same scenario Pinkie Pie enacted with the cloning pond and the threat it brought to Ponyville could be created by Stark's global defense network, right down to being unable to figure out who the real Pinkie is!"

Fury's face split into a grimace. "Twilight Sparkle shut that shit down though, and we've got the weapons to do the same. Even if Stark's Pinkie Pie did become global threat, I've got a Fluttershy that could drop it before it could do any real damage."

"Oh, a Fluttershy? The man has a Fluttershy. Be realistic Fury, you need at least an Applejack, probably a Rainbow Dash to counter that sort of threat!"

"I got a Rainbow Dash, and I'll bust out Rainbow Dash when I need Rainbow Dash, but Fluttershy is pretty seriously under-rated! Fluttershy has an inner strength that Pinke Pie could never stand against!"

Outside, hanging from the bottom of the balcony, Natasha Romanoff wondered just what the hell they were talking about. It didn't sound like any code she knew, and she knew them all. Was Fury really Loki, toying with her, trying to get her to facepalm and plummet to her death? It didn't seem like Loki's usual style, but it didn't seem like Fury's either. She had followed him for a week, waiting for this meeting where he would be paying for the vibranium, but for some reason they were only talking a little bit about possible threats, and mostly about ponies. Little ponies. That they both apparently owned. Maybe it was a SHIELD/Wakanda mutual defense pact and the little ponies were MIRVs?

T'Challa leaned forward, jabbing a finger at Fury, his voice rising. "You want to talk about under-rated? Pinkie Pie has organ-, organizational, ah hell." A smile split his face and he started to laugh. "Hasn't she been out there long enough?"

"Yeah, probably. You still laughed first and you're still paying for dinner though. Shouldn't be a problem with all that vibranium money." Fury looked over his shoulder at the glass doors leading out to the balcony. "Romanoff, get in here!"

Romanoff exhaled hard, her teeth grinding, then moved hand over hand across the bottom of the balcony until she was at the edge, and pulled herself up and over the railing. The two SHIELD agents standing guard came to attention as she stomped past them, letting herself into the penthouse suite.

"And you two, report for additional counter-surveillance training immediately!" Fury's cold eye followed the two agents as they shuffled through the room and out the door.

Romanoff sat down at the table without being asked, and glanced at T'Challa. He was still chuckling, but even when he was laughing he looked like a panther, all feral grace and hunger. Then her eyes found Fury, and one brow arched. "Well, was all this for my benefit?"

Fury shook his head. "No, the vibranium was for your benefit. This is about making sure all the sums add up."

"I wasn't aware my expenses were being audited."

"Not your expenses Romanoff, you." Fury folded his hands in front of him on the table. "I'm still not sure you're not Loki running a con on me, so tonight we're going to make sure. Need I remind you that it's nothing less than you've asked of Rogers and Banners?"

Romanoff conceded the point if not the argument with a jerk of her head, then looked at T'Challa, then back to Fury. "And how do you plan to do that?"

"King T'Challa has graciously agreed to assist in the matter." Fury gestured across the table, and T'Challa smiled, taking a careful sip of wine before he took up the conversation.

"For some time, the Soviets were quite eager to get their hands on the vibranium stockpile my kingdom shelters. They offered my father certain inducements, considerable inducements." He paused, and his muscles tensed. "Among them, a young woman and a special set of code words from what they called the 'Red Room.'"

Romanoff's pistol was out of her holster and pointed at T'Challa's head in an instant. He watched calmly while her muscles trembled and sweat beaded on her forehead until she finally lowered the pistol to the table. 

T'Challa nodded, and spread his hands, palm up. "I found them in his journals. Along with descriptions of... what they did to the young lady. Extensive descriptions, I must say."

Romanoff's hand twitched, but she forced it off the table and to her side, then forced her breathing into a slow, steady pace. "And you want to use them on me?"

"Loki would have no way of knowing of the triggers. Or their effects. And as the hypnosis erases from your memory as well there's no fear of him acquiring them from you." Fury explained the matter calmly, like he was comparing the interest rates on a pair of loans. "It would settle the matter. Definitively."

"And pay for the vibranium?" Romanoff's flat eyes looked from one man to the other. "Didn't think kings had to buy it, even though the price is flattering."

"Kings do not have to buy it, that is true. However, this king will not just take it either. I confess to a certain moral weakness and fascination with my father's accounts, but the dilemma was that it was done to the young lady without her consent. I would very much like to see this Red Room training in practice, but I will not do so without the consent of my partner, and those who have undergone the training are exceedingly rare. So here we are."

Romanoff rolled her eyes and pounded her clenched fists on the table, but she paused as T'Challa held up a hand. "Let me continue. The vibranium is paid for, just by your hearing the proposal. But Natasha, don't you also wonder if Loki might be controlling your actions, influencing your thoughts? If he is, the psychic conditioning of the Red Room, I am led to believe, is so total it should completely drive him out of your mind. And if not, I was led to believe it is not unpleasurable?"

Her eyes squeezed shut and she took a deep breath. "Yeah. It is pleasurable. While it lasts. They made sure of that." She held herself unnaturally still, trying to remember without remembering what that conditioning did to her. What it turned her into. She had seen videos of what those triggers made other women from the program do, but never her own actions. Just the effects they had left on her body. 

"It's entirely your decision Agent Romanoff. I won't order you to do it." Fury leaned back in his chair, pointedly studying one of the pieces of art hanging on the wall.

A growl rose out of her throat. If he had ordered her to she would have told him to go to hell and stomped out of the room, and he knew that. And of course he brought up Rogers and Banner. The problem was, she had been asking herself the same question. What if Loki was using her to run a game, nudging her thoughts, using her to set her friends up? She had to be sure. She grabbed a glass from the middle of the table, slammed it down, filled it with ice water and began to drink.

"Would you like something else to drink? They do excellent coffee here, for Americans." T'Challa started to reach for the phone.

"Don't bother. It's so if I throw up when I come out..." She drained the glass and poured another. "I don't just throw up stomach acid. I skipped dinner."

She drained another glass while Fury and T'Challa watched without expression. The glass hit the table with another thud, and she looked from one to the other as she spoke. "These are the conditions. They are not negotiable. Fury will not hear the code phrases. You will whisper them in my ear. When you leave, you will destroy your father's accounts of that incident and all copies of those code phrases. You will never tell them to anyone, or even mention them again, to anyone." She swallowed hard, and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Especially me."

T'Challa nodded gravely. "As King of Wakanda, you have my oath that these conditions will be fulfilled."

"Agreed." Fury nodded at her slowly.

"Then it's agreed." Romanoff stood up, and carefully pushed her chair back under the table. "T'Challa, Fury, would you care to join me in the bedroom?"

T'Challa glanced at Fury, then slowly stood up and slid his own chair under the table. Fury followed, and they both trailed in Romanoff's wake, sweating slightly even in the air conditioned room.

Romanoff was pulling three other guns out of her body suit when they arrived in the bedroom. She handed them to Fury along with two knives, a garrote, three miniature grenades, and a roll of quarters. "I might be disoriented when I come out of it. Better if I don't have easy access to weapons." 

The two men stood silently as Romanoff stripped. She pulled off her boots and set them to one side, then stepped out of her ops suit, casually hung it on a hanger in the closet, and followed with her socks, bra, and panties.

"All right. Let's do it." Romanoff looked from one to the other. "What? I don't need dinner and a movie and Celine Dion on the stereo, that's what the conditioning is for. If you need that crap you should have done it earlier instead of talking about your tiny ponies. Come on T'Challa. This is your fantasy."

"I respect your courage, Agent Romanoff, and wish there was another way." He walked over to her, and stood behind her. 

Romanoff glanced at Fury, who turned around and clamped his hands over his ears. Then T'Challa was whispering a string of nonsense syllables in her ear, random sounds that would never be duplicated by chance. The bottom of her mind fell out, and a deep emptiness filled her. She was a void, a blank being. Left on her own, she might have enough function to eat or drink food put in front of her, but beyond that she was effectively comatose. Then her mind recognized the word "kukla."

She became a doll. T'Challa picked her up easily, and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down, and she remained inert. She felt everything, but couldn't move, couldn't react. T'challa slid his clothes off while she waited, motionless, barely breathing. Then he was back in front of her. It might have taken him minutes, it might have taken him hours. She couldn't tell. She was just a sex doll.

She felt him slide inside of her body, his cock parting her pussy lips and entering her cunt. Her cunt responded, clamping down on his cock, lubricating, stretching to accommodate him, but she didn't feel any of the pleasure. She knew his hands were on her tits, roughly kneading them as her nipples got hard and became erect, but none of the pleasure reached her brain. She was just a sex doll, and sex dolls didn't respond or feel.

T'Challa flipped her over and moved her limbs until she was on her hands and knees. She moved just enough to let him put her in the position, then stayed that way. When the firm but gentle pressure of his hands left her body, that was how she remained. She knew his cock was back in her cunt, she could feel her body servicing him, but there was no pleasure. Dolls didn't feel pleasure, or react, or move, or do anything but what others made them do. They didn't think, or have names, or react to strong hands mauling their tits from behind while they were on their hands and knees being fucked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see T'Challa sliding out of her cunt and walking over to the nightstand. He waited until his cock softened, then slid a metal ring over it, and looked over to Fury. "She is not the doll." 

Fury shifted awkwardly, and swallowed hard. "She looks like a damn doll to me!"

"No. Each trainee was implanted with multiple commands, but the technology only allowed for deep immersion into one role. If her strongest role was doll, the intercourse would have driven her deeper. We would not even be able to see her breathe. She would not blink, her skin would not sweat, her pupils would stay fixed and dilated. I tried this command first, because it seemed the least painful, but it was not her deepest programming."

"Least painful? What other options are there?" Fury shifted his legs again.

"My father was given the pass codes for five." T'Challa looked at Romanoff, still on all fours, sadly and shook his head. "Hole, Piss Bucket, Come Dumpster, Bitch in Heat, and Pain Slut." Seeing the question forming on Fury's lips, T'Challa shook his head. "There is no way of knowing without trying them all. Even the recruits were conditioned to forget when they were done. It was the only relief they were offered."

Fury nodded his consent if not his agreement, but T'Challa still hesitated. "I fear I may not be able to test all five conditions fully. I am the Black Panther, but I am still only one man. My father once sent Bitch in Heat to entertain his barrack guards and forgot to retrieve her. It was a three day weekend. Five men died of heart attacks. One never walked again."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Fury yelled at the ceiling but began taking his clothes off. "All right, which one's next? Because if it's Piss Bucket I'm going to need some iced tea or a Slurpee or something."

T'Challa shook his head. "No, I think we will start with something else." They put Romanoff through her paces, one at a time, watching her to see when she broke totally.

Come Dumpster orgasmed every time one of her holes was filled with come. She sucked their cocks and begged them to come in her ass. Her body shook with orgasms with each drop of semen that touched her holes, and she scooped their come up in her hands and fed it back into her body where it leaked out. 

"Is that it?" Fury leaned back in a chair, rubbing sweat from his face with a towel while Romanoff crawled on all fours from one of them to the other, kissing their feet, begging them to fill her holes with their come.

"No." T'Challa shook his head. "She should be much more desperate. She should be looking for random men, or even crawling down alleys looking for come on the ground. If we took her to a peepshow both, she would lick the old come off the tiles, until her tongue was raw and bloody."

Fury sighed and made a "get on with it" motion.

Bitch in Heat didn't speak. She barked, she whined, she crawled on all fours and presented her dripping cunt to them to be fucked. She fetched, running across the room on her hands and knees, her tits hanging underneath her. She wagged the butt plug tail excitedly, making it jerk back and forth wildly. She heeled obediently, never letting the leash tighten on her collar, and shook her head when they played tug-of-war with a length of rope. Anything to please them, to get them to fuck her. She howled in pleasure whenever there was a cock in her cunt, taking her on all fours, driving her face into the floor. And when they were done she crawled on all fours and showed them her cunt and wiggled her ass, begging to be fucked again, but when Fury slumped back exhausted and looked at T'Challa, the Black Panther shook his head again. 

Fury looked at him incredulously.

T'Challa shrugged. "When the plug was being put in, she went and whined next to the toilet. If she were programmed as Bitch in Heat, she would have gone to the door, and whined to be allowed to relieve herself outside. And had we allowed it, she would have done so."

"Russia had some fucked up shit going on, you know that right?"

T'Challa nodded back. "That leaves us with Piss Bucket and Hole." He arched an eyebrow.

"Hole, please. It sounds bad but I'm going to need about a dozen showers if we have to go to Piss Bucket."

Romanoff felt the hand tighten on her collar, and whined but held still, as her master wanted her to. His lips came down near her ear, and he whispered the sounds that made her thoughts vanish. She stopped mid-bark, stopped wagging her tail, stopped being. "Dyra."

She became Hole. She needed to be filled. That was her purpose. The more her body was stretched and plugged, the better she felt, the harder she came. She clawed her way up T'Challa's body and mounted herself on his cock, screaming at a startled Fury to get in her ass. They fucked her mercilessly and she howled for more. 

When they were spent she fucked herself on the bed post, ramming it into her asshole while she worked a fist into her cunt, her tits flailing from the force of her self-violation. She made them call room service, who provided a variety of zucchinis and other vegetables. She rolled on the bed, violating herself with them, trying to fit them all into her holes, until blood began to pool with the lube they kept desperately spraying on her cunt and ass.

"She's going to fuck herself to death if we don't stop her."

Romanoff's back was arched impossibly high as she tried to find an angle that would allow her to fully insert a squash, desperate keening sounds coming from her throat.

"You are right, I believe this was her deepest conditioning." T'Challa leaned down and whispered in her ear, and the desperate need to be filled left her, and her mind went blank again. They removed the vegetables from her cunt and ass, and filled the small hotel garbage can with them. They toweled her off, first with hot towels then dried her, and finally worked some pain killers down her throat.

T'Challa carefully placed a blanket over, and leaned down and whispered the phrase to return in her ear.

Romanoff moaned and curled up into the fetal position immediately, then vomited softly over the edge of the bed. One fist slammed into the bed as she choked back sobs. "God damn. Ugh." Irritated with the belligerent softness of the mattress she punched the headboard instead, driving her fist into it while her mind processed the pain in her body.

"How do you feel, Romanoff?" Fury stepped carefully out of arm's reach as he asked the question.

She looked at the garbage can. "Like I fucked a farmer's market." She moaned and forced herself to her feet. "But mentally the same as before. If Loki's playing puppet master, I'm not the marionette."

She stumbled to the closet and awkwardly and painfully dressed while Fury and T'Challa watched silently. She winced with every movement, and left her bra and panties hanging. She half walked half hopped towards the door, pausing only to pick up her guns and other weapons from where Fury had left them.

She got to the door, and Fury cleared his throat. "You did good work tonight, Agent Romanoff."

"It wasn't me." She walked out the door and let it swing shut behind her, then stepped onto the elevator, resting her cheek against the cool glass. "It wasn't me. Please. Let it not be me."

Fury shook his head, and started to put his clothes back on. "She is such a Fluttershy."

T'Challa shook his head. "Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy sucks.


	5. The Man Makes the Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still bruised after her flashback to the conditioning of the Red Room, Natasha Romanoff enlists the aid of Pepper Potts in testing Tony Stark to see if he is really the Norse trickster god Loki in disguise. Includes M/Armor/f, sex algorithms (NOT sex al gore rhythms, those are totally different), squirting, and some Enya music.

Natasha Romanoff groaned and carefully maneuvered a fresh ice pack onto her pussy. The cold helped take her mind off her bruised flesh as she stared at pictures of her fellow Avengers with hand scrawled notes taped under them. Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, and her own face had broad red x's through them, while her eyes moved over photos of Clint Barton, Thor, and Tony Stark. In the middle lurked an image pulled from a surveillance camera showing Loki standing in a circular cage on a heli-carrier.

After the brutal fucking she had endured when Fury and T'Challa activated the Red Room conditioning to prove she wasn't under the influence of Loki she had stumbled out of the hotel, flipped off the waiting car from SHIELD, and poured herself into a taxi. The cab driver had alternated between looks of lust and wide-eyed fear for the entire drive, but only muttered a meek "thank you" when she carefully maneuvered her aching body out of the vehicle. An outrageous tip on her SHIELD account card sure to make Fury glower had sent him on his way.

After that she had stood in the hot shower until the water turned cold, then shuffled into her bedroom and collapsed. She had dreams of being stretched and fucked, of impossibly large cocks destroying her holes until they gaped open. Of being yelled at to "close your holes!" and screaming back "I can't!"

When she finally woke up she dragged herself back into the shower, made herself put on a robe, and had coffee and breakfast delivered. After eating she still felt like a gallon of Crisco after a gangbang, but she also had a job to do. She slapped an ice pack on her vulva, re-heated a second cup of coffee, and got to work.

At least the Red Room conditioning wasn't stingy with the orgasms, and even if she couldn't remember having them she felt focused, decisive, calm. "Barton spent the most time with Loki, and even if he's not really Loki, Loki may have let something drop. However, I am not in shape to deal with a Loki or even a Loki possessed Barton." She shifted her hips and moved across the line. "Thor." A sharp exhale and a shake of her head at the thought of explaining her suspicions that he might be Loki to the thunder god. "I am just in no mood for that man's shit right now." Besides, Loki knew him best, if he was impersonating Thor that would be the toughest cover to penetrate. She moved her hips back, trying to get more comfortable, and nodded at the last picture. "And that leaves..."

[[]]

Pepper Potts looked away from the presentation as the phone in her pocket vibrated. Her direct line that only the Avengers used, and then only in the worst of emergencies, like when her boyfriend was in an alternate dimension about to detonate a nuclear warhead. She was never going to hear the end of missing that call.

"I apologize, I have to take this. Please continue, Michael." All eyes followed her as she left the room, knowing she was only willing to miss the rest of the presentation because she had already decided on the project. But had she decided yes, or no?

Pepper walked down the hall to her office, shutting the door behind her. When the light above the door went from red to green she sat down with a slightly worried smile. "Yes Natasha, what is it?"

"I need a favor. An unusual favor."

Pepper's shoulders relaxed, but her frown deepened. For Natasha Romanoff to ask someone for a favor was unusual. For Natasha Romanoff to ask *her* for a favor was unprecedented. And given the sometimes assassin's line of work, it was probably going to be a favor Pepper wouldn't like. But there were also worse things in life than having someone like Romanoff owe you a favor. "Can you be more specific?"

Romanoff shifted in her chair again, and looked at her scrawled notes on Tony Stark. "Yes, yes I can. And you might not like it very much. But please hear me out."

[[]]

Pepper drummed her fingers on the table and shifted in her chair. The idea that Loki might be impersonating one of the Avengers and they needed to be tested in kinky sexual scenarios made a certain sense if you didn't think about it too much, and was even a half-way decent McGuffin, but the idea that he would impersonate Tony seemed less likely. Although Tony did have some of Loki's arrogance, and they did spend time alone at the top of the tower. A switch might have been possible. And Romanoff's plan had definite possibilities, as did the idea of Romanoff owing her a favor. The thought of seeing that red hair bobbing up and down between her thighs made Pepper lick her lips and shiver.

She put her phone back in her pocket and keyed the intercom. "Gerald, reschedule my three o'clock, and cancel my appointments for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Ms. Potts."

"And Gerald?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts?"

"Where's Tony?"

[[]]

Tony Stark stepped off the elevator and stomped down the hall. The look on his face sent executive vice-presidents running for cover, and Gerald silently buzzed him into Pepper's office. "What is it Pepper, I'm busy." It wasn't a question. It was a demand that whatever was causing this inconvenience go away now and leave him alone.

Pepper grinned at his tone, then sighed when she saw his multiple days growth of beard, the sweat stains on his shirt, and the dark bags under his eyes. "Christ, Tony, what have you been doing?" She stepped towards him then shook her head. "And what have you been drinking?" She shook her head again. "Or eating?"

Stark rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in a mute appeal to the heavens, then sighed and answered. "Hot Pocket whiskey Mountain Dew smoothies. If I thaw out the Hot Pockets I don't have to cook them, so I'm that much more productive. Plus, I haven't shit in three days, so they save me time there as well. No, four days. Anyway, three days, four days, way more productive, I'm thinking of switching the company coffee machines over." He exhaled sharply and put his hands on his hips. "Anyway, I'm just trying to build something that will maybe save the world some day, so, what did you want?"

Pepper watched carefully. It seemed like Tony. Loki would never drink a Hot Pocket whiskey Mountain Dew smoothie, but Loki might lie about Tony doing so. Although how Loki would manufacture that smell otherwise was a difficult question to answer. Maybe the arc reactor could make that smell, if you set it to overload and threw it in a bucket full of beef jerky and cat food.

Pepper breathed through her mouth, and walked up to stand next to Tony, her impeccably clean silk suit rubbing against his stained cotton shirt. "We have both been working very hard, and I wanted a break. And I wanted a break, with you."

"Hm." Stark stiffened but then arched an eyebrow and relaxed as Pepper worked her lips over the cleanest looking patch of skin she could find on his neck. "I might be able to find some time for a break."

"Shall we adjourn to the shower, Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, definitely Ms. Potts."

They danced through the office, around the expensive art and into the private bathroom, shedding their clothes on the way. Stark was surprised at the feral efficiency Pepper used in stripping him, tearing his clothes off his body one piece at a time in a relentless wave of sudden nudity. She shoved him into the shower and turned on the water as her own clothes came off, hitting the floor in a torrent of bespoke suit.

Pepper grinned crookedly as she ran her hands up and down Stark's torso, kissing him and feeling his body through the hot water. He kissed her back, hard, spinning her around until she was under the showerhead, pushing her wet hair back and out of her face. They took turns grinning at each other, touching each other, feeling each other's breath and lips on their bodies.

Stark's hands found her breasts, lifted them with his palms, and teased her nipples with his thumbs. Pepper closed her eyes and moaned while she thought back. It felt like Stark... except when it didn't. But were the differences just there because she was looking for them, and things had been different lately in general? Or was she about to fuck an Asgardian? If this was Loki and she boned him, would she have to notify the shareholders?

She reached down and found his cock with her hand, fondling his testicles, sliding gently up and down. It hardened rapidly and she carefully massaged it, feeling it's weight, squeezing, sliding, twisting, pulling, massaging.

The pressure on her breasts increased, and his cock stiffened a little more in her hand. His knee slid between her legs, nudging them apart, and she moaned, then spun him around until he was under the water. He shifted his hips and started to lift her up just as she spun the handle all the way to cold. The last of the hot water ran out of the showerhead and hit his back a few seconds later.

"Ahowwww damnit Pepper!" Stark spun around and shut the water off while she admired his ass and put her hand over her mouth.

"Come on Stark, I've got a surprise for you in the next room." She gave him a shake of her ass by way of apology for the cold water, and walked back into her office without bothering to towel off. She could hear him groan behind her, but his footsteps followed eagerly.

Grinning, his erection bouncing in front of him, Stark followed Pepper back to her office. "Hey, you wanna do it on some environmental impact statements?"

Pepper laughed as she flipped a hidden switch under her desk, and part of the wall slid open. "Not quite what I had in mind."

Stark stopped in his tracks, a suit of Iron Man armor staring at him from across the room. But this suit wasn't his design, it was slimmer, fuller at the hips, and for some reason sported an obscenely large cock from its midsection. He jumped and inhaled sharply as Pepper wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "What do you think? You want to see who's really Iron Man?"

Stark looked at the suit and scoffed, then grabbed her hand with his own. "Sure, I'm game. Just let me grab a few things from the shop."

"Uh uh. No vibrators or electro-stim or other toys this time. Just you. And me. And the suit."

Stark's eyes narrowed and he looked at the suit more carefully. Engineering schematics, stress tolerances, thrust and force generators, all flitted through his mind. The caloric content of the smoothies, his age, general health, how long it had been since he jerked off, and knowledge of Pepper's anatomy ran through it as well. He couldn't draw a clear conclusion, but he set his jaw, and nodded. "Okay Pepper. Let's see how this goes."

"Here we go. Beast, program 2-J."

"2-J?" Stark's eyes widened as the suits visor powered on, and the mech stepped out of the enclosure and walked towards them. "Beast?"

Stark let out a sudden yelp as he was shoved aside, falling ass first into a leather chair. The suit picked Pepper up, swung her around, and carefully deposited her on the desk. Sensors in the suit analyzed her blood flow, the amount of heat and moisture in her cunt, and the electricity flowing through her brain. It noted the higher than average level of excitement, which correlated with other data from when she had initiated a program for the first time. Compensating for this, it cross-indexed the available data with past incidents for the means to provide the most sexual gratification. Three primary options flashed through the machine intelligence's brain, and after a nanosecond of computation, it chose all three. *clitoral and g-spot stimulation* *anal* *rough sex* Operating instructions flashed through circuits and the program began to run.

Pepper moaned and her shoulders slumped as a metallic hand began to vibrate against her cunt. She spread her legs and smiled up at Stark happily as he leaned her back until she was laying on the desk. His cock slid across her mouth, and she licked slowly, carefully, then slid her lips around the head of his cock.

The suit analyzed this new development, checked it against Pepper's bio-rhythms, and altered the frequency of vibration slightly. This was within normal parameters and did not endanger the program.

Through a pleasure soaked haze Pepper rocked her hips against the vibration on her clit, and worked the cock in and out of her mouth, reveling in the feeling of it sliding past her lips, filling her mouth, drinking down the taste, smell, and feel of the flesh against her tongue.

The stimulation kept up, growing in intensity, teasing her hard clit, stopping just before the pleasure turned to pain. She let out a small yelp and started sucking on Stark's cock harder as a finger slid inside of her, curving upward, rubbing against her g-spot. The pressure on her clit didn't let up and she could feel the waves of sensation obliterating every other thought in her mind. Stark's cock slipped out of her mouth and she moaned before forcing herself to wrap her lips around it again. She wanted to feel him in her mouth when she came, to feel her lips wrapped around his juicy cock when she orgasmed.

The suit kept pushing her, bringing her arousal up, constantly computing and making minute adjustments in the program. Just as her thighs clenched and chemical precursors flooder her brain, the digits jerked and small electrical impulses flooded into her nerve endings, overloading them, sending her into an explosive orgasm.

Pepper arched her back and curled her toes as her cunt squirted on the suit while she sucked hard on Stark's cock, loving the feeling of warmth exploding inside her alongside the taste and feel of a hard dick filled her mouth.

The suit watched her biorhythms, tested her nerve endings, and let her ride the orgasm before flipping her over so she was facedown on the desk, her ass sticking up in the air.

It initiated the second protocol and grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head up, forcing her to arch her back as lube oozed out of the cock and it pushed against her asshole. An anonymous male voice, never the same twice thundered from the helm. "I'm going to fuck your dirty little whore ass now! Tony isn't here to protect you, and every hole in your body belongs to me!"

The cock started to slowly slide into her ass as she pounded on the table and Stark shook off his interrupted blow job. "Hey, I'm here! Right here! I've wanted to fuck your-"

Pepper's eyes went wide as the armor leaned forward, driving the cock deep inside of her, and grabbed Stark. Her asshole spasmed, trying to force the fake cock out, but she only succeeded in activating the electro-stim subroutine. Electric current flooded her ass, pulsing through her nerves until endorphins flooded her brain. She could only whimper as the suit deposited Stark on his knees beside her, and dragged his face into her cunt.

Stark could see her legs spasming, her soaked pubic hair dripping on the floor in front of the desk, her engorged labia and her hard clit sticking out and begging for attention. He knew he should be upset with the armor right now, but he couldn't resist touching Pepper's clit with his tongue.

The jolt of that light touch on her clit made Pepper's entire body jerk, and she moaned in pain and pleasure. Every time she moved she fucked herself on the cock in her ass, and she couldn't stop moving. Warring impulses drove her brain, but the suit kept her on the edge, making her feel the pain, upping the voltage in her ass just enough to keep it on the border with pleasure. The suit knew she would do almost anything to prolong that sensation in her ass, promise the filthiest acts, confess to the most indecent desires, do the most obscene things with her body she could imagine. It had tested this program several times.  
  
"Tell me what you are!" The suit's demands penetrated the haze of pleasure flooding her mind.  
  
Pepper sobbed but took a deep breath. "I'm a whore who needs a good ass-fucking! I'm a hole who was made to service cock! I'm a cumrag! I'm a piece of fuckmeat! I'm a wet cunt who needs a cock in her ass!"  
  
The program rewarded each sentence with a jolt of electricity that made Pepper moan in delight, and reinforced her self-degradation.

Realizing the suit would keep her mind paralyzed with pleasure, Stark attacked her clit with his tongue. He ran the tip across the small piece of flesh, etched out circuit boards and listened to her incoherent moans, slid the bottom of his tongue over and across it until Pepper was moaning incoherently.

Pepper couldn't think. She could usually latch onto a fantasy, give the pleasure some context, but she felt like a wounded animal right now. All her nerves were reacting to stimuli, there was no thought or self control to give herself agency. She was a life support system for a clit and an asshole, and they both demanded she give them more pleasure.

Finally, the waves of pleasure rolling through her clit broke through. Her thighs twitched and clamped around Stark's head as she started to squirt again, liquid pouring over his face. The cock in her ass slid almost all the way out, then emitted a powerful burst of lube from the tip along with a jolt of electricity. The feeling of the cock coming in her ass and the electricity riding the thick liquid down into her bowels made her shove her ass back, impaling it fully on the cock. Her thighs dragged Stark's head along as he eagerly let her squirt fill his mouth, swallowing as much as he could.

All the muscles in Pepper's body melted, and she was hanging by the handful of hair still in the suit's fist. Stark stumbled to his feet, breathing hard, his cock still throbbing in front of him. The suit looked him over, analyzed his further uses, and found they all lead to sub-optimal scenarios. "Leave. You are no longer relevant to the program."

"The hell I'm not!" Stark tried to shove the suit, but it was like shoving a wall. Damned gyroscopes. "You think you can fuck her better than I can?"

"Yes. In over ten-thousand ways." The suit's default modulated voice wasn't proud, merely starting the outcome of the analysis.

Stark shook his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Care to make a contest of it, lug nuts?"

The suit didn't hesitate, it merely re-analyzed the scenario while incorporating variables related to women's feelings regarding men competing for their favor. This led to further analysis incorporating other scenarios, such as a wealth of mythological incest data which might apply (was Stark the suit's father and Pepper it's mother? Eh, close enough.), and a trove of historical scenarios. And a number of movies from the Lifetime channel and associated Nielsen ratings were incorporated into the analysis as well.

Enough computing power to land a rocket on the far side of Mars flashed through the suit's CPU, and resulted in it nodding its head once. "What is your proposal, Stark?"

Stark pointed to Pepper. "We each take a random hole. We fuck for two minutes, then rotate to another random hole. Whoever is in her cunt when she comes wins."

Pepper vaguely knew that somewhere people were talking about her, and it sounded like a Price is Right Game with her holes, but she couldn't focus her mind enough to protest or even inquire further. Cool air was running across her pussy and asshole, and it felt so good. She was so soft and tired, and really just wanted a slice of cheese pizza and some Enya right now.

Instead she heard a mechanical voice. "Accepted. Do you trust me to determine the random order?"

"Bring it." Stark squared his shoulders and gave Pepper's left tit a squeeze. "Don't worry baby, daddy's going to show this over-engineered dildo how to take care of you."

"Huh?" Pepper shook her head and tried again to focus. Whose baby was a dildo? Was this an Avengers thing? "What?"

The suit assigned each orifice a number, and then accessed weather data from satellites around the globe to generate a random integer. In the spirit of chivalry it assigned Stark a hole first, Pepper's cunt. It drew her ass for itself. "You will fuck her cunt while I fuck her ass. Time to commence when full penetration is achieved."

Pepper felt herself being swung around and picked up by her hips, then she was being deposited on a pair of cocks, each sinking deep inside of her body. She moaned and started breathing harder again, her limp flesh following the hands and cocks on either side of her. Then she was being fucked.

Stark was slamming into her cunt, fucking her with hard, brutal strokes while the familiar humming was back in her ass as she rode that cock up and down. "Ooooh..." She flopped from side to side and moaned, helpless under the sensations filling her body.

Stark fucked as hard as he could, his hands groping her tits, teasing her nipples, arching his legs to try and hit her g-spot with the head of his cock, making sure to grind his pelvis into her clit. He mentally counted off seconds, pacing himself, working her body with his own.

The suit kept the voltage low, monitoring her body, distracting her from the sensations in her cunt while it fucked her ass. Every time she leaned back and made Start's job harder, his angle more awkward she was rewarded with a little extra current. Soon she was bouncing back and forth between them, Stark pulling her forward onto his cock, growling in frustration as she leaned back for more electricity in her ass.

Two minutes passed. The suit picked two more numbers and announced the results. "Stark, you will fuck her mouth. I will take her cunt."

Pepper moaned in protest as the electricity died and the cock slid out of her ass. A burst of disinfectant along the length of the suit's cock and it was sliding into her cunt. Stark's hands in her hair dragged her head down, and she instinctively opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his cock.

The machine instantly computed the vector to hit her g-spot and stimulate her clit, and began fucking her with short, hard strokes. Stark felt the tremors beginning in her body, and shoved his cock down her throat, well past her gag reflex. Her hands were on his legs as she choked on his cock, spit and bile pouring out of her mouth and running down her chin. Her tits swayed underneath her as the suit pounded her cunt while she tried to get Stark's cock out of her windpipe.

For two minutes the suit fucked her, and every time she neared orgasm Stark shoved his cock down her throat. Choking, moaning, whimpering she stumbled from one invading dick to the other, trying to come, not quite able.

Stark could feel her throat convulsing on his cock, and forced himself to keep from coming. He had to win this, had to outfuck the suit, had to prove which one of them was better.

The suit kept revising its program, choosing the optimum method of stimulation, trying to bring her to orgasm, only to have Stark continually reset the conditions. It kept running scenarios, monitoring Pepper's response, and driving her closer to orgasm but never quite getting her there.

Then two minutes was up.

The suit flicked through the subroutine instantly, not wasting time with its speech modulator. Pepper was picked up by her armpits and her ass was deposited on the suits cock again. When she was safely impaled, moaning and trying not to move, the suit addressed Stark, who was breathing heavily with both hands on his knees. "Begin fucking her cunt."

Stark took a deep breath and stepped forward, sliding his cock back into her cunt. The suit could see Pepper was close, and having learned from Stark, began to employ the same techniques. The fucking and electricity in her ass were no longer meant to bring her pleasure. This was a punishment fuck, meant to hurt her body, to torture her nerve endings.

"Ah ah ah ah ah..." Pepper wailed as pleasure filled her cunt while pain filled her ass.

Stark slammed his cock into her, working her clit with one hand and mauling her breasts with the other. He groped her soft titmeat, teasing her nipples while gently rubbing her clit, trying to get her off.

The suit tortured her asshole, trying to keep her from coming. The ports in the cock reversed suction, draining lube, turning it into a brutal dry fucking that rasped along her ass, causing heat and friction that tore sobs from her throat and tears from her eyes.

Stark kept up his count, fucking her, using every trick her knew to get her off. When he hit 110 seconds he wrapped one arm around the small of her back, and slid the index finger of his other hand into her cunt. He curled his finger up in a "come here" motion and slid it inside her to the last knuckle. Finding her g-spot he pulled down, smashing it into her pubic bone, and held it there, rubbing her clit with his thumb and pulling down on her g-spot as hard as he could.

Pepper came.

The pain and heat in her ass disappeared as waves of pleasure exploded from her cunt. She could feel the hot liquid squirting out of her body again, pouring down her thighs in a river onto the floor.

The contractions in her cunt rolled along Stark's cock, and as he felt her come he let himself go. His balls spewed forth heat and frustration, flooding out of his body, drowning her box in his come. He rocked back on his heels, his ass muscles tightening as he ground his teeth and closed his eyes.

Pepper flopped forward, her muscles liquid, and the cock slid out of her ass. She didn't even notice, just whimpered when Stark slid his fingers then his cock out of her body, and set her carefully on the desk. He looked for a chair, but they seemed very far away, and settled for half-falling onto the floor. The suit gave him a single nod, an acknowledgement of the win, and Stark expended the considerable energy it took to flip it off.

"Never forget, I'm fucking Iron Man."

[[]]

Romanoff listened to Pepper describing the experience between bites of pizza while Orinoco Flow played in the background. "It's pure Tony. He's in the shower now, but not before his victory was formally acknowledged by both myself and the suit."

"You're sure?" Romanoff threw another ice pack on the floor and wished she wasn't too sore to masturbate. "Totally sure? If there's even a little doubt, I need to know, Pepper."

"Oh yeah." Pepper put the pizza down and shifted her own thighs at the memory of what had transpired. "Only Tony could get that competitive with a sex toy that he could just turn off whenever he wanted. He's blocked out time every day for a fiscal quarter to fuck me, and the suit has to watch. To 'improve its programming' he says. I'm going to have the only vibrator in the world with blue balls."

Romanoff imagined Pepper's grin and sighed as she leaned back, silently relieved. One more ally, one more chance that maybe she was just imagining it all. "Thanks, Pepper. Hey, how did you get that custom suit built so fast on such short notice anyway?"

Pepper picked her pizza back up and saved a piece of cheese that was about to slide off. She furrowed her brow and tilted her head. "Short notice?"

Pepper hung up and was still laughing as Stark came out of the shower and flopped down on the bed beside her. She handed him a piece of pizza, and he took a big bite. He noticed the Enya playing in the background, and started to frown but then decided he didn't mind.


	6. Straight as a Boomerang Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff's investigation of the members of the Avengers takes her to Clint Barton, Hawkeye, and a revealing flashback to the first Avengers movie.

"Son of a bitch!" Clint Barton, Hawkeye, fell on his ass as Natasha Romanoff's fist collided with his face. His nose burst, blood running down his chin as tears formed in his eyes.

"Nat no!" He scrabbled backwards frantically as Romanoff pulled out a pistol and pointed it as his chest. Point blank, no way she could possibly miss. Barton reached out one hand helplessly as the trigger moved backwards.

The trigger went all the way back and the hammer of the gun came down with a small click. Romanoff watched Barton frantically breathe for a second, then she nodded and put the weapon away. "Hey. Sorry about that, had to be sure you weren't Loki wearing Barton's form."

Barton blinked rapidly and continued to back away until he hit the wall. Several more deep breaths, and he finally found his voice. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Think Loki's running around impersonating one of the Avengers. Or maybe playing some other game. I'm not sure." She went into the kitchen and filled a dish towel with ice, and came back out and handed it to Barton. "Point being, I had to make sure he hadn't swapped bodies with you and done some mind control mojo and left the real Barton locked in a cell on Asgard." She sat down on the couch and shrugged apologetically. "I've been doing a lot of deep psychological analysis of the others, but to be honest I'm running out of suspects and starting to think this was a bad op. So I'm just in a shitty mood and I figured Loki either has Asgardian stamina and there's no way his nose will break, or he physically turned into Barton the human completely and a bullet would kill him." She made a gun with her hand, pointed it at Barton, winked, and made a "click" sound. "So if you were the Asgardian Loki you would have transformed back rather than die as the human Barton."

Barton looked at her wide-eyed, holding the ice to his bleeding nose.

Romanoff gave him a thumbs up. "Congratulations, you're you, and I didn't have to shove anything up anyone's butt to make sure."

"Wait. Who got something shoved up their butt?"

"Well, pretty much everyone's had something shoved up their butt by now. Except Thor, you and him are the last suspects on my list. Oh, and I'm not sure about Stark, but Pepper definitely programmed that suit to swing both ways. If he hasn't had an electro-dick in his butt yet, he will soon."

Barton dragged himself upright and walked over to the couch, sitting down on the far end from her, trying not to bleed on anything. "Why do I never get invited on these missions?"

Romanoff scooted over next to him, put her hand on his knee, and sighed. "Trust me, they're over-rated. I can't even buy Italian squash without soaking my panties anymore."

"Still sounds better than a broken nose."

Romanoff shrugged and looked at the floor between her feet. "I am sorry about that. Really. If you want I'll have Banner give you all the blowjobs you want to make up for it."

"Why? Why? Why is Banner giving me blowjobs all of a sudden!?"

"Well, he does this thing with his tongue and throat muscles that I just don't think is physically possible for anyone else. Apparently gamma rays make you turn into a big green monster when you're upset and the world's greatest cock sucker when your dick is locked up. That's what Bucky says anyway."

Barton made strangled noises and shifted his legs to hide his crotch while Romanoff took out a legal pad and three sharpened pencils. "All right, I need to know everything about your time with Loki. Every damn thing. Especially the super embarrassing shit you didn't tell Fury. We've got a clamp about to close on our tit, and Loki's getting ready to let go of the handle."

Barton shook his head. "I told Fury the whole thing, Loki zapped me with the mind gem, and then I don't remember anything until I got knocked out and woke up."

"I'll tell you what Fury's balls look like. One of them is super weird."

"Only one of them?"

"Super weird. Like one is normal, but that just makes the weird one look even weirder."

"All right, so, Loki comes through the gate created by the tesseract, Fury and Hill show up, he zonks me and Selvig with the mind gem, we get out of there, you know how all that went down. Once we were away though..."

[[ENTER FLASHBACK]]

Barton could feel a pressure in his mind, like a bad cold or a sinus infection. It made him grimace, and wish he had a decongestant. Once they had shaken off the SHIELD agents they had made their way to a private jet on some drug lord's airfield. Barton recognized the place, but through a fog, like looking at a picture of your high school self twenty years later. But through a fog.

He followed Loki into the airplane, and pulled the door shut behind them, sealing it. "Sit." Barton found himself seated on the nearest chair with a word and wave of a hand from Loki. He wasn't even sure why.

Loki took Selvig and the tesseract into the rear of the plane, locking them in a compartment as far from the cockpit as possible. 

The Asgardian came back alone, and sat down with a sigh. He gestured and Barton's eyes automatically swiveled over to him. "Go and tell them to take off now. They already know their course and destination."

Barton nodded. "Yes sir." He didn't even have to think. He heard the words, and his muscles performed the actions they described. His steps moved confidently to the cockpit, and he opened the door and leaned in just long enough to say the words. "Take off now. You know your course and destination."

"Wine."

Barton walked to the kitchenette and picked up the first bottle he saw in the rack. He returned to Loki, and offered him the bottle.

"No glass, no corkscrew, and a Riesling at this time of the day?" Loki sighed, took the bottle from Barton, and set it aside. "You're going to need some work. Your clothes will make that more difficult. Remove them now." 

Barton's mind casually noted that his muscles were moving again as he methodologically stripped down. 

Loki took some items out of a small compartment on the side of his chair, and motioned Barton forward. Barton grunted slightly as Loki attached a band tightly around his cock and balls. The Asgardian then leaned back, held up a small remote control, and smirked. "I know it's cliche, but permit me a monologue?" Without waiting for permission, he continued. "The mind gem works better the less you think. You think quite a lot. Therefore, we're going to help you get those pesky thoughts out of your head."

Barton blinked, and Loki smiled. "My boots are dirty. Lick them clean."

Barton's jaw twitched as his mind fought against the command, but he went down to his knees, and slid his tongue along the toe of Loki's boot. Loki flicked a switch on a remote, and Barton felt the device wrapped around his genitals start to buzz. His mind noted the pleasure, and he could feel his cock getting hard. Barton's tongue slid back into his mouth as he moved his head to Loki's other boot, and suddenly his testicles exploded in pain. He let out a sharp gasp, but his muscles kept his head moving, and as soon as his tongue touched Loki's other boot the pain turned to pleasure again.

Barton knew he was being conditioned. He would feel pleasure when he obeyed Loki, and pain when he did anything else. But he couldn't make his muscles do anything else as the feedback from his nerve endings rewired his brain to obey, and feel pain, anxiety, worry when he did not. He licked Loki's boots with long, slow strokes, the gentle buzzing teasing his cock, making it swell, pressure building in his testicles. His mind noted that if he never took his tongue off the boot he would only feel the pleasure, never the pain. He just had to keep his tongue on Loki's boot.

Loki smiled down at his new pet. The humans really were just animals, barely evolved creatures with pants and whatever a Justin Bieber was. "Don't forget the other one."

Out of the corner of his eye Barton looked at Loki's other boot. He cringed at the distance, the time he wouldn't be doing what he was told, licking the Asgardian's boot clean with his tongue. His mind let him keep his tongue on the boot as he moved his head, until he couldn't anymore. He moved as fast as he could, but the sharp explosion of pain in his cock and balls still made his hips jerk. Then his tongue was back on Loki's boots, and the pleasure returned. His cock twitched and drooled as he worked his tongue into every crack of the leather boot, swallowing whatever dirt and filth had resided there.

"You missed a spot." Loki twitched his other foot impatiently, showing Barton the sole of his boot.

Barton took a deep breath and moved his head back. Again, pain replaced by pleasure when he obeyed. 

A choked sob came from his throat as he ran his tongue along the sole of Loki's boot, the pain a thudding echo in his testicles, but no pleasure came. He contorted his body to reach every part of Loki's boot, stretching his tongue as Loki made no effort to lift his foot any further. The pleasure was intermittent now, brief bursts instead of the initial continuous buzzing. He still kept licking, hoping for a few seconds of reward as he debased himself.

Occasional bursts of pleasure punctuated his existence as he cleaned Loki's boots with his tongue. He could feel his hard, throbbing cock bobbing obscenely behind him, and pumped the air with his hips whenever Loki activated the control. Then Loki's voice was cutting through the haze of pleasure. "You have unfortunately..." The Asgardian struggled to say a word so low that it would describe Barton's failing. "Leaked." He punctuated the word with a burst of pain, but Barton determinedly kept his tongue on the leather book.

"Clean that up."

Barton looked back to see a trail of pre-come hanging from his cock, and several shining spots where it had soiled the floor. He turned around and managed to close his eyes as he ran his tongue over the first puddle.

Barton's muscles tensed as he felt something sliding in his ass. Loki roughly ran his fingers in and out of Barton's body, twisting and stretching the hole, getting it ready.

Then pleasure overwhelmed Barton, mixing with the sensation of a plug sliding into his ass. Barton wanted to scream, to pound the floor and thrash against the invader, but his muscles wouldn't let him. He just moved his head slightly, to another spot of pre-come. Loki fucked his ass with the plug, twisting and working it back and forth, until the widest part of the base disappeared inside of Barton's body and the suction pulled the plug firmly inside his body.

The pleasure disappeared, and Barton felt stuffed. The alien feeling of having something inside his body that he couldn't expel. 

"If that falls out, I'll make you eat it." Loki's voice penetrated his consciousness, and Barton forced his ass muscles to accept the plug. 

"Now, let's see how well you heel." Loki clipped a leash to a ring on the buzzer wrapped around Barton's balls, and whistled sharply. "Heel, boy."

The Asgardian stood and began to walk the length of the cabin. Barton followed on his hands and knees, keeping his ass as still as possible so the plug didn't fall out.

"Dogs like being walked. Wag your tail more."

Barton caught his reflection in a mirror, and saw the long brown hair hanging from the plug in his ass. He gave his hips an experimental wiggle, and it slid from side to side. He could feel the strands of hair tickling the back of his thighs as he crawled behind Loki, hoping for a burst of pleasure from the control in Loki's hand.

"The leash should have a little tension on it dog. Just enough to remind you that it is attached to your genitals."

Barton slowed slightly until there was a gentle arc in the leash, the slightest tension.

"A little more, you need to be reminded of your place. And don't forget to wag."

Barton slowed for another step, and felt an insistent tugging from the band around his genitals. The swaying of his hips as he wagged his tail provided a sharp emphasis, tugging slightly on the leash, keeping him from getting used to the sensation. 

"Good boy." Loki rewarded Barton with a quick burst of pleasure, and Barton moaned and wagged his tail a little harder.

Loki led him up and down the length of the plane, chatting amiably. "When I rule this planet, I think I will keep some humans around. Perhaps as dogs, perhaps as cattle, some just as works of art hanging on my palace wall. I don't particularly like your species, but you are so very trainable it seems a waste not to do something with you."

Barton followed along mindlessly, no thoughts in his head other than keeping the proper tension on the leash, wagging his tail, and a deep desire for the pleasure only Loki could give him. Some part of him knew this wrong, that he should be fighting for control of his mind, but his cock felt so good when Loki let it, and through the influence of the mind gem he craved that pleasure more than independent thought.

After several laps they returned to where they had started, and Loki stopped. Barton froze, slowly lowering one knee and hand back to the floor, shifting his weight to keep the tension on his leash, still shaking his ass so that the hair from the plug ticked the back of his thighs. Begging with his eyes to be granted a few seconds of pleasure.

Loki slid his pants down, letting them hit the floor. Silk boxer shorts followed, and he reached down to take Barton's chin. Barton looked up at his master. The Asgardian smiled down at him, a cruel smirk on his lips. "Pleasure me with your mouth, dog."

Barton shuffled forward and rose up on his knees. He wrapped his lips around the head of Loki's cock and began to suck, running his tongue carefully over the urethra, listening to his master, trying to figure out what he liked. Barton's tongue slid along the shaft of Loki's cock, then his lips were wrapped his balls, sucking one, then the other, then licking the space between them.

Loki's cock hardened, and he took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't think we need this anymore, do we?" He tossed the control on the chair behind him, and spread his legs. He placed his hands on Barton's head, leaned back, and began to fuck his face. 

Barton gagged, and Loki laughed and pushed harder on his cock, sliding more down Barton's throat, pushing past his gag reflex. Barton's throat convulsed around his hard cock, and Loki held it in the Avengers airway, watching his face turn red and the vein in his temple begin to throb before sliding it back out just long enough for Barton to take a deep, ragged breath. Then his cock was back in Barton's throat again.

Loki shifted his weight, arching his back, rolling back on the balls of his feet. "I can change shape you know, dog. I could grow barbs out of my cock, and you would either suffocate or tear your throat out, drowning on your blood with my cock down your throat. The last thing you would feel would be my seed forcing its way down your neck and inside of you."

Barton's face turned purple as Loki slowly slid his cock out. Black dots swarmed over Barton's vision until finally the head of Loki's cock popped out of his airway. Drooling on himself, Barton took deep, ragged gasps of air. Loki let him take a few deep breaths, then began viciously fucking his throat. He ignored the choking, gagging sounds coming from Barton's mouth, and kept his hands clamped to either side of his head, slamming his face down on his cock and jerking it back until his cock started to spasm. He slid it out of Barton's throat, and let it fill his mouth with come, then sighed and stepped back.

The leash hit the floor. "Swallow, dog."

Barton's sore throat contracted, and the Asgardian's come went from his mouth to his stomach, to be digested, to fill his cells with energy made from Loki's come.

Loki toweled himself off, then pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt and looking at Barton through narrowed eyes. "So far you have been a very obedient dog, and I do appreciate that. But I need to test something. Stay."

Barton held himself in place as Loki walked back to the kitchenette, and rummaged through drawers until he found a pair of kitchen shears. He pulled a plate out, and walked back and sat down in front of Barton. "Take these." He handed Barton the kitchen shears and plate.

"Now listen carefully, dog. The plate goes between your legs." Barton's muscled complied as he began to sweat and his mind began to go into an animal panic. Loki picked up his scepter, and looked Barton in the eyes. "Now, a dog should be neutered. It reflects well on the pet owner. Cut off your genitals."

Barton's eyes went wide and his mind began to fight the gem's influence. His muscles trembled, but moved the shears towards his groin. Sweat rolled down his face as he moved towards castrating himself in a hideously painful manner, and his body contorted.

Loki exhaled, willing Barton's hand to do his bidding. "Now, dog."

Barton's hand opened the shears, and they slowly edged towards his cock and balls. His mind fought the urges his body was trying to follow.

Loki smiled and picked up the remote, holding it in front of Barton's eyes, then pushed the button. Pleasure flooded through Barton's body and his hips jerked. The plug fell out of his ass and hit the floor.

Loki frowned. "Bad dog. You're going to have to make that up to me. You know how."

Barton's thighs were trembling, his breath ragged, his pupils wide and dilated. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and prayed a blood vessel would burst and kill him before he gave in to the command to neuter himself. The pleasure pounding his cock and balls made it harder to focus, to keep his hand from moving even closer to committing a terrible act. Barton forced the shears closed on empty air, and held them there.

Loki leaned back, and licked his lips. "You have a strong will. I approve of that, I do. You won't mutilate yourself for me, will you dog?" Loki looked him up and down carefully, then looked into his eyes for several seconds, furrowing his brow. "But will you do it for her?"

Loki shimmered, and Laura Barton was in his place. "Oh Clint, what's happening? A bad man has our children, and says he'll kill them unless you cut off your cock."

Barton's shoulders slumped, and the shears snapped back open. His mind screamed it wasn't his wife, just Loki in disguise, but his muscles insisted it was her voice, her eyes, her smell, the way she talked and held her body. "Please Clint, do it for me, for us, for our family!"

Barton's mind screamed that it was a lie, but his muscles didn't care. The shears touched his balls and he jumped, then the top came down on his cock. 

"That's right Clint, now just close them and everything will be okay. We'll be a happy family again, forever."

Barton could feel the blades pressing against his flesh, and a bright pearl of blood seeped out of his skin. 

His muscles kept tightening. Soon the shears would slice through his flesh, making a bloody offering out of his body. 

Laura smiled and nodded, and then shimmered and became Loki again. Barton's hand stopped moving, and he pleaded with his eyes.

"Yes dog, you can stop. This has been... most instructive. Put the shears down, and go sleep in the corner until we get to Germany. I'll have further use for you then."

Relief flooded Barton's body, and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, dog? Clean that plug and the floor with your mouth first."

Barton eagerly licked the floor clean before shoving the plug in his mouth and shuffling off to the corner. Loki watched him go, musing, a pleased smile on his lips.

[[EXIT FLASHBACK]]

"Then I went to sleep. Woke up when we landed in Germany, got dressed, and went after the Iridium. You know the rest."

Romanoff nodded, looking at her notes, her jaw clenched. "That son of a bitch! I know what he's doing, and we've been playing right into his hands." She stood up. "Thanks Barton, I've got to get on this."

"Wait, where are you going?"

Romanoff was already at the door and partway through. "I've got to get Thor to fuck Loki. Shit, how am I going to do that? Can Asgardians get that drunk?"

Barton dropped the ice pack on the floor and leaped to his feet, following her. "What about Fury's balls? The weird one?"

"Oh, it's uhm, kind of orange, and has an antenna poking out. I think it's a radio transmitter." Romanoff walked backwards, not stopping, and shrugged with both hands. "Super weird." She gave him an apologetic head bob.

"Are you fucking joking!?" Barton stepped into the hall, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey, sorry buddy, but I needed that intel, and look on the bright side: Now Thor's the only one who hasn't had something up their butt!"


	7. Out with a (Gang) Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story ends with the Avengers travelling to Asgard to confront Loki. Will they fold, or will they call the Blind God's Bluff?

Natasha Romanoff knocked twice, then leaned her shoulder against the door, popped the lock, and walked inside. "Hey Jane, your door was unlocked, everything okay?"

Jane Foster looked up from a pile of papers and frowned. "Natasha? Yes, everything is fine. I could have sworn I locked that door though."

"Yeah, well you know how absent-minded you scientific types are." Romanoff walked over and flopped down on the couch next to the astro-physicist. "I'm sorry to barge in, but I need to talk to big, blonde, and hopefully bi-sexual. Any idea where he's swinging his hammer these days?"

Jane frowned, and shook her head. "Probably Asgard, he's been going back and talking to his father a lot lately. Something very hush-hush, whenever I ask him he tells me it's just Asgardian stuff. And then he takes his shirt off, and, well, you know." A pink flush crept up her cheeks as she nibbled on the end of her pen.

"I can imagine." Romanoff looked the astrophysicist over, and found she could indeed imagine her on all fours, her tits hanging beneath her with a pair of weighted clamps crushing her nipples, her dripping cunt impaled on a cock fixed to a breeding stand, her mouth, hell, all her holes at crotch level. Romanoff stopped her leer before it could get started and shook her head and smiled. "It's important Jane, you're sure you don't have any way to contact him?"

Jane bit down harder on the pen and turned a darker shade of pink. "Well, maybe, kind of?"

Natasha's eyes widened slightly and she arched an eyebrow. "It is really important." She nodded, urging Jane on.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone!" Jane nodded urgently, and Romanoff nodded back.

Jane stood up and walked over to the television, her back to Romanoff. Romanoff's eyes widened further as Jane did a straight-jacket escape from her bra, folded it, and set it on a shelf. She slid her pants down her legs, leaving her in a t-shirt and panties, and set the pants by the bra. She then picked up a remote, navigated menus, and hit play. An exercise video started on the television. The astrophysicist turned around long enough to give Natasha a warning glare, hissed, "Anyone!" and then started to move in time with the instructor on the screen, stepping from side to side and rocking her shoulders.

Romanoff leaned back, waiting, enjoying her view of Jane's ass. Thirty seconds later there was a crack of thunder and the Norse God Thor came through the door with the smell of ozone. "Hello Jane, I bring mead, and ice cream crafted by your magician Ben and his goblin servant Jerry, but oh I see you're exercising, please don't stop on my account..." Thor paused and frowned as he saw Romanoff. "Ah, I did not know you were here, Natasha. I apologize but I have only brought enough for two." He glanced meaningfully at the door. 

Romanoff grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at him, making no move to get off the couch.

Jane stopped her exercise, frowned at Thor, looked at Romanoff, and shrugged. "Every damn time. Don't know how he does it. But he's got good taste in ice cream." She turned the television off, picked her bra up, took the grocery bag from Thor, and walked towards the kitchen. "You've got business to talk about big guy. World must need saving again."

"Natasha?" Thor watched the retreating Jane, then turned back to Romanoff and frowned. "Is Earth in danger as Jane says?"

"I think so, or at least the Avengers are." Romanoff stood up, and looked at Thor carefully. "How well do you know your half-brother?"

[[]]

Thor slammed a container of Chubby Hubby on the table, and poked his spoon towards Romanoff. "No, I will not have sex with Loki!"

Romanoff leaned forward, her lips stained with Cherry Garcia. "Then he wins! I've played all the angles, it's the only way. We're in this too damned deep, and the only way out is through!"

"Jane, talk sense to this person, please!" Thor appealed to Jane, who was watching the conversation with wide eyes and a stolen spoonful of Thor's ice cream. "You are my human girlfriend, this sort of thing isn't done on Earth! Surely it would injure your feelings greatly!"

"Uhhhhhm..." Jane looked from Thor to Romanoff, and back to Thor again. "It might be okay, I mean, if I got to, like, you know... watch? Maybe help? I mean, it wouldn't be cheating if we were both there. Right?"

Thor made choking, gargling sounds and lifted his arms in mute appeal to the heavens while Romanoff grinned triumphantly. 

Jane continued apologetically. "I just sort of figured you had already been with a guy, you've been around so long, and taboos against homosexuality change over time, and I mean, that hairstyle just screams twink."

Thor moved the ice cream out of Jane's reach and glared at her, then Romanoff. "I do not know what a twink is, but I protest that they wear my style of hair! It was mine first! Besides, if this mission is as important as you say it is, the whole team should be assembled. If all of the Avengers are in danger, then we should all face this threat!"

Romanoff slid her ice cream over to Jane and leaned in towards Thor. "So you'll do it if all the others are involved?"

Thor's eyes narrowed as he considered the implications of this bargain. He thought of the other Avengers, and how likely they were to consent to sex with their mortal enemy. One of their mortal enemies anyway. He liked his odds. "Yes, you have my oath on the hammer Mjolnir that I will do as you ask, but only if all the Avengers participate."

Romanoff grinned, took his ice cream and ate the last bite, and got out her phone. "I'm going to make some calls while you warm up that portal to Asgard, Blondie. And by the way, I like your hair, but yeah, twink city."

[[]]

Romanoff looked at the list of names she had tacked up on Jane's wall with triumphant glee. Thor looked at it with a joyless, morose expression.

"This so very wrong."

Romanoff shook her head. "Nope. Rogers is in because he's a kinky bitch, Stark is in because he can't abide the idea of Rogers having a demi-god notch on his bedpost before he gets one. Banner is in because he does what I tell him to, and Barton has a score to settle with Loki. One way or the other, I'm not sure which but one of them is getting their ass beaten, and Barton is into it. And I'm in because I don't like to lose."

Thor stared at the chart, then laughed. "Ha, but you only have five! There are six Avengers, and you only have five! You need all six of them before I will go!"

Romanoff looked at Jane, who shrugged. "It makes sense when he takes his shirt off." Jane slipped an arm around Thor's waist and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "You're the sixth name, babe. The sixth Avenger. Is you."

Thor looked at her, then back at the chart. "Twinks!"

[[]]

"Do we have a plan?" Stark walked down the halls of Asgard, taking in the alien technology and architecture and trying not to look impressed.

"Yes." Romanoff led the group, with Thor at her side. Stark and Jane followed behind them, with Rogers, Banner, and Barton bringing up the rear. "The plan is to let me do the talking."

"And your plan has a lever or something? You do have some kind of plan that will neutralize Loki, right? Because your mouth is very pretty, but I don't picture words getting far with him." 

"Oh, Tony, you'd be surprised. A kind word and a gun will get you farther than just a gun."

Thor stomped to a halt, grunted, and pointed angrily at an opaque section of the wall. "Within lies my half brother. And I still think this is a terrible plan."

Stark frowned and moved up to Romanoff's other side. "Wait, he knows the plan? Why does he know the plan but I don't know the plan?"

Romanoff rolled her eyes. "The plan is that we're going to defeat Loki by turning his plan back on him using the amazing hidden secret power oooooooooof..." She drew out the sound as long as she could... "polyamory. We're going to make him feel feelings and then polyamory his fucking damage until it's resolved and we will be cool until he can't bear to move against the Avengers. Open the door, Goldilocks."

Somehow Thor's frown deepened, but he took his hammer and placed it against a section of the wall. The cell door shimmered like a CGI special effect in a movie, and then disappeared. Thor motioned them into the cell, and followed after the last Avenger had entered. He touched the interior of the room with his hammer and the cell door reappeared. Then, slowly, he turned to face his half-brother, and sighed.

"Brought your friends to watch you gloat?" Loki sneered at his half-brother from across the room, but his eyes flickered to Romanoff and back. 

"Believe me, I have no desire to be here, brother." Thor sighed and looked at the floor as Romanoff moved in front of the group and planted her feet shoulder width apart, with her arms folded across her chest.

"The game is up Loki. You had a good run, but I'm on to you."

Loki smiled, and licked his lips. "Are you now? And how do you intend to stop me?"

The other Avengers shifted their weight nervously and looked around the bare cell. 

Romanoff nodded. "We'll get to the monologues, don't worry. Thor, why does Loki hate you so much?"

Thor shrugged elaborately. "Well, I've been watching your Doctor Phil and I think it's mainly a result of anger towards his father which is displaced onto me as a natural authority figure-"

"No." Romanoff shook her head, her eyes still locked on Loki. "What weird kinky sex act did you perform or have performed on him that he regards as a betrayal and made him hate you?"

Loki drew in a deep breath and his eyes widened. Thor blushed and began staring at the floor harder.

"Well?" Romanoff tapped her toe impatiently. 

Thor's hair drifted gently around his face as he rocked his head. "I really can't think of anything-"

"Don't you dare!" Loki jabbed a finger towards Thor. "Don't you dare pretend you don't remember!"

"Come now, it was merely a jest, and I apologized many-"

"A jest?!" Loki hurled himself across the room until he was inches from Thor's face, screaming. "I have an idea, let's tell everyone about your jest! Maybe they'll think it's funny, or at least they'll realize what sort of person you are!" Loki walked about the room with long strides, his arms moving dramatically. "When we were young, your good friend and I were rivals, but it was never serious until we both fell in love with the same woman. It's a plot any hack comic book writer could devise over a three martini lunch, but we all know how it ends when the blond giant and the clever fellow without the muscles go after the same woman in real life." The Avengers looked around nervously, but the fourth wall held as Loki's rant continued. "But somehow, this woman actually liked me. Me, more than him, and oh, he couldn't stand it. Even though he could have had every other woman in Asgard and most of the men he just couldn't stand the idea that anyone could like me more."

All eyes swiveled to Thor, who kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

Loki's tirade continued. "It was our third date, and I was cooking. I was an abysmal cook, but I had been practicing one dish until it was passable. The rest of the palace had left, knowing full well what was going on, except for my brother. My dear brother, who waited until she arrived, then snuck into the kitchen and added Milk of the Frost-Goat to our food while I was greeting her."

"Frost-Goat?" Jane looked at Thor curiously. 

"It's from the Land of the Ice Giants, more of a large carnivorous cow than a goat I'd say, the name is a little misleading." Thor shrugged apologetically, then sighed. He held his hands out towards his brother. "I apologize, as I have before, I mistook the jar with the milk of the female Frost-Goat for that of the male Frost-Goat. I thought it would help you... towards the end of the evening. You know, with things."

"Liar!" Loki was back in front of Thor again. "You wanted her and couldn't have her, so you took her!"

"Thor? Did you?" Jane looked at Thor's profile as he returned his eyes on the floor.

The silence drew itself out until Thor relented. "Well, the Ice-Goat Milk has certain effects on Asgardians as an aphrodisiac, depending on whether they are a man or woman, and he couldn't, uhm, function, because it was the Female Frost-Goat Milk, although she was very effected and demanding, which I was suppose was partially my fault, so I stopped to check when I heard cries of distress, and she was very demanding, as I said, and he couldn't, so I did, and I thought it was a service. At the time."

"What he means is," the words from Loki's mouth dripped venom, "that I was rendered impotent by the milk while she would have gladly taken three feet of the rainbow bridge up her cunt! Then he bragged about fucking her because I couldn't to all of Asgard! And when she described what happened it didn't take much to put two and two together, and even the few friends I had before that day thought I was the one who had put the Frost-Goat Milk in her food, and no one would have anything to do with me!"

Romanoff nodded, glad that for once she didn't have to provide all the exposition. "So you sent me dreams, made me think you had taken someone in the Avengers over, knowing as a former intelligence operative that I used trust and intimacy to control people, and that I would use sex to take that hypothetical control away from you. The weapon that destroyed your relationship with your brother, used against him and his friends."

Loki smiled, turned, and stomped back to his bunk where he sat down heavily. "Implanted them on the heli-carrier actually, while you and I were chatting. Simple suggestions in your subconscious to doubt your friends and take control of them with sex, something you were inclined to do anyway. Did you really think I called you a 'quim' just because it was on my word for the day calendar? It was a trigger, it reinforced your natural tendency to use sex as a weapon. And you figured it out, bravo, but it's too late. The sex has happened, and the feelings have started, and soon there will be the jealousy, and then the arguments, and then your group will fall apart and you will become enemies. That blonde buffoon with the twink haircut will see to that even if none of the others do."

Thor touched his hair angrily, and glared across the room. His hand moved towards his hammer, but Romanoff shook her head and he stopped.

Romanoff paused, licked her lips, and looked Loki over. "All right Loki, let's talk deal."

"All I have to do is sit and wait for you to tear yourselves apart. What fruit could you possibly offer me that is sweeter than that?" He leaned back against the wall, drawing one leg up and draping his arms across his knee, grinning.

"Well, I've got your brother here, and his girlfriend, and I bet you have some of that Frost-Goat Milk stored somewhere..."

Loki's eyes narrowed and he exhaled through his nostrils. "You can't deliver that. The twink will never go for it, and neither will his brood mare."

"It is just my normal haircut and what is a twink?!" Thor protested violently.

"Oh, but I can deliver." Romanoff smiled and licked her lips. "And what do you have to lose? Their emotions will still tear the Avengers apart, but this way you get to fuck the little scientist bitch and hurt your brother. Why not? You too busy redecorating your cell today?"

Loki glared, and tension built in the room. Romanoff smiled and waited for him to go for the bait even though she knew he could see the hook. It was too good an offer to refuse.

"Very well. There is Frost Goat-Milk in the thirty-eighth barracks, fifth bunk, in a hollowed out section of the bedpost on the lower left side." Loki sneered, but couldn't keep the purr out of his voice.

Thor shook his head, but silently let himself out of the cell and went to retrieve the aphrodisiac.

Loki let his eyes roam over Jane, smiling and raising his eyebrows. Jane stepped behind Natasha, and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Rogers leaned over, and started to speak until Romanoff raised an eyebrow. He stopped, then pointed to his mouth and made pleas with his eyes.

Romanoff's stern look turned into a smile. "Would you like to speak?"

Rogers nodded vigorously.

Romanoff's smile grew. "Since you were a good puppet and asked permission to use your hole for that purpose, you may speak."

"I see your play with Jane and Thor, but what are the rest of us doing here? We've been a Greek chorus with no singing parts up until now."

Romanoff patted his cheek. "Don't worry puppet, I have a use for you. Thor will need something to keep him busy while Loki is fucking Jane. If you're a good boy you might even get to have an orgasm with that filthy cock of yours."

A blush flooded Rogers' cheeks and he nodded vigorously, then began to speak again, but Romanoff put a finger over his lips. "Shush, puppet. I need to think right now."

The other Avengers murmured to each other, pointless small talk and bon mots until Thor returned with two vials. He glared at Loki, glared at Romanoff, glared at the world in general, then handed one to Jane. "I return with the Milk of the Ice-Goat. And SHIELD owes Asgard a bed frame."

Jane exhaled sharply, and shook her head. With a firmness in her voice that sounded almost real, and a hand only slightly shaking from nervousness, she stepped out from behind Romanoff and nodded to Thor. "All right then, let's get this party started!" She took the cork stopper out of the vial, downed the contents in a gulp, and winced. "Whoooa. Brain freeze!"

Thor's jaw dropped open, and Loki leapt to his feet horrified. The two looked at each other. Thor looked to Loki, back to Jane, and back to Loki. "She drank the whole vial!"

"I saw that you damned twink!" 

"What does that mean?" Romanoff stepped between the two, taking the vial from Jane and wrapping an arm around the swaying woman. "What's going to happen?"

Loki shook his head, and forced himself to focus. "Normal does is a small sip. Normal effects in Asgardian women are breast growth, loss of cognition, lactation, and increased arousal. At that dosage level, with non-Asgardian physiology, the effects will be more... pronounced. She will likely have ridiculously large breasts, be on a cognitive level with the twink there, lactate profusely, demand a very large amount of sexual gratification, and become violent if she doesn't get it."

Romanoff shrugged. "So sexually gratify her, that's why we're here, right? Thor, chug-a-lug, or take a small sip, or whatever will put your hammer to sleep and get this hate fuck over."

"No!" Loki knocked the vial from Thor's hand, and began undressing. "At that dosage she could use the Midgard Serpent as a dildo and still want more cock! I'm going to..." He visibly shuddered and his hands faltered with a button. "I'm going to need all of your help. Even yours... brother." 

Romanoff grinned in spite of herself. Provided Jane wasn't fatally pummeled with dick, this was going better than she expected. She looked at the Avengers standing around the room. "All right, you heard the man, this is Loki's show! Tell us what to do, Loki."

Loki sighed and glared at Romanoff as his underwear came off. "First of all, I know what you're doing, and I hate you for it. Second, Romanoff, strip down and get on your knees, you're the fluffer. You too, Banner, I want two dicks in her and two ready to go at all times." Their clothes began to hit the floor as Loki continued. "Rogers, Barton, you're on deck. Stark, you'll fuck anything that moves at a second's notice, that means you're first in her mouth. And you, twink!"

"Yes, what-hey, not a twink, whatever that is!"

Loki grinned viciously. "Put the hammer down, strip your little mortal girlfriend, and shove her asshole on the handle. We need to keep her in place or she might hurt herself flailing around for more cock."

"And then what?!"

Loki stepped close enough that Thor could feel his breath. "Then. You. Watch. Me. Fuck. Her. Brains. Out. Come on people!"

The Avengers began to frantically undress. Banner was on his knees in front of Barton, sucking his cock while Romanoff pulled Roger's chastity cage off. Her fingers lightly caressed his balls, while she whispered in his ear. "Such a filthy piece of flesh. You better not let it come without permission, or I might have to cut it off permanently." Loki looked over to her incredulously, but seeing Rogers rapidly growing cock shook his head and shrugged.

Thor had Jane's clothes off, and was rubbing the handle of his hammer up and down her dripping slit. Her breasts had already increased a cup size, and milk was beading on her nipples. She was moaning and fumbling for his pants, her knees shaking and her cheeks flushed. 

Loki shook his head. "That's enough, she's already started lactating. Get her on the hammer."

Thor set his hammer down with the handle pointed up, lifted Jane gently, and lowered her ass onto the handle of Mjolnir. Jane moaned as she sank down, the handle filling her ass, bracing herself on all fours in a crab walk and leaving her cunt gaping and exposed while her head lolled back.

Loki shoved his brother aside, and picked Jane's legs up. He slid his cock inside her dripping cunt, shuddered in pleasure, and forced himself to begin fucking her methodically. Stark braced his legs and slid his cock inside Jane's mouth, working it back and forth as she wrapped her lips around him and began to work her tongue across his dick.

Jane moaned as she was filled with cock, and began to massage her aching breasts. Milk shot out of her nipples and flowed down her stomach, but her breasts continued to grow. Her mind switched off, and she lost herself in the sensation of being filled in all her holes, of flesh sliding in and out of her body, stretching and pulling her muscles tight.

Loki and Stark glared at each other over her body, both determined to fuck her longer, harder, and deeper than the other. Stark was working his cock in and out of her throat, drool pouring down her face, her tits swaying obscenely with each thrust. Loki rocked on his heels, fucking his cock into her cunt until his balls hit her pussy, then sliding back out and ramming back into her body. 

Jane kept milking her breasts, the liquid gushing out of her nipples and bringing momentary relief before they filled with milk again. Stark looked down at the impossibly large udders swaying no her body, and rocked back on his heels. "Uhhhh..." He started to moan, but Loki's voice cut through the haze of pleasure. "Stark! You're out, cool off! Barton, get in her mouth!"

Barton stalked over as Stark slid his cock out of Jane's mouth, still gasping. Stark's cock was twitching but he backed away and it finally stopped moving, his orgasm narrowly averted. 

Jane growled and clawed the air until Barton's cock was in her mouth, then gave a contented moan. Stark pushed Banner away, leaning against the wall, wishing he had his suit and a Vitamin-E IV drip. 

Barton glared at Loki as he fucked Jane's mouth. "I haven't forgotten those scissors, you know." 

Loki grinned as he slapped Jane's clit with his hand and she moaned around Barton's cock. "Oh, I haven't either. Fuuuuck!" Jane's cunt clamped around Loki's cock, and he moaned deep in his throat. He dragged his cock out of her cunt, a river of lube rolling down her thighs, and stepped back. Loki took a deep breath and jerked his head. "Rogers, get in there!"

"Go!" Romanoff slapped his ass and Rogers ran over, lining his cock up with Jane's cunt and sliding it inside her. Romanoff followed him over, still whispering in his ear. "And you better not come with that filthy cock or I'll have to take it away." Soon Rogers was moaning, begging Romanoff to help him not come, and Romanoff was flicking his balls, adding a deep, thudding ache to his pleasure as he fucked Jane.

Loki leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and began contemplating scenarios. With the dose Jane had taken, they would have to keep fucking her or risk her suffering an aneurism. And given the average caloric expenditure for sex, they didn't have enough dick for her even if they unlocked Banner. He shook his head, and made the call.

"Rogers, you're out, Romanoff, fist that cunt. Find her G-spot and make her come."

Rogers stumbled backwards, and Romanoff patted his head. Grinning widely she made a cone with her hand, and pushed it against Jane's pussy. Her fingers started to slide in, and Jane arched her back, sinking a little further down on the hammer. She moaned and tried to see over her gigantic fuck-bags, but they rolled up and slapped her in the face. Her mouth found her nipple, and began eagerly sucking the milk from the hard protuberance. Romanoff's hand slid further in, finally sinking in to the wrist. Romanoff curled her hand into a fist, and began shoving it further inside Jane's body. She sank her arm further and further in, fucking Jane, stretching her cunt, twisting her arm and making the scientist buck her hips and jerk. Romanoff slid two fingers from her other hand in over her forearm, and began making a "come here" motion. Jane moaned and then her muscles stiffened, and soon she was screaming out her first orgasm and squirting violently, leaving Romanoff's tits covered in her juices.

It was to be the first of many orgasms. The Avengers worked her body with every tool at their disposal. Their cocks fucked every hole in her body, even flipping her over so she was on all fours with Mjolnir's handle filling her cunt while they fucked her ass. Their hands disappeared inside her, stretching her holes, making her nerve endings burn and ache with pleasure. She ate their asses and licked their feet, begging for more, wearing the Avengers down one by one. Her holes were gaping, wet and full of come when Loki buried his cock in her cunt and dragged her upright. She climbed up on him and rode his cock.

Loki surveyed the room. The Avengers lay on the floor, trying not to move. Cocks were rubbed red and raw, Romanoff nursed a sprained rest, and Barton, the only one without super-powers, was curled up in the fetal position. Finally, Loki snarled and looked at his half-brother. "Well, come on you blonde dolt, get in her ass."

Thor, having been ignored so far, eagerly leapt to his feet, pulling his clothes off on the way. The smell of sex filled the room, and even though he had lost count of the number of cocks that had been in and even orgasmsed inside Jane's ass, he eagerly took hold of her hips and slid his cock inside of her. The two were face to face, fucking the Earth scientist, glaring at each other. 

"Well, is this how it was when you fucked her, you ridiculous twink!" Her giant breasts leaked milk down Loki's torso, and he clamped his hands deep into her legs to maintain his grip.

Thor shook his head. "I confess, I did not understand the depths of your feelings on the matter until this moment." His cock slipped out of Jane's ass and he grunted as he shifted his hips and shoved it back inside her. "I do apologize, and I will speak with her fully and truthfully if you wish."

Loki began to snarl out an insult, then narrowed his eyes. The blonde moron actually seemed sincere. "It's too late for that, I've moved on." He shoved one of Jane's tits to the side and squeezed, forcing milk out and onto the floor where it wouldn't ruin his grip. Then he clenched his jaw, and forced the words out. "But I appreciate the gesture."

"It is..." Thor groaned and rocked back on his heels as somehow Jane's ass continued to clamp down on his cock. "The least I could do."

"And I regret Jane drinking the entire dose." Loki forced the apology out as Jane's cunt clamped down on his cock, trying to keep it insider her. "I have no ill will towards her, and did not intend to endanger her life."

"I know." Thor started to say something mushy, then his balls were contracting and he was filling his girlfriend's ass with come. Jane threw back her head and screamed, her ass and cunt convulsing, and suddenly Loki was coming as well, filling her cunt yet again. 

And blessedly, mercifully, the Earth woman finally passed out. Loki let his cock slide out of her with an obscene slurping sound as Thor cradled her in his arms then sat down, lying her across his lap. Loki stumbled over and sat down by Romanoff, wincing every time his balls moved.

He glared at her, but couldn't seem to muster his usual venom. "I know what you did here."

"Yeah?" Romanoff grinned at him while Banner carefully licked her pussy. "What did I do here?"

"You made me feel feelings. Brought down by my own trap. The sort of nonsense usually reserved for bad fan fiction. But it won't last, it's not my nature."

Romanoff shrugged and rubbed Banner's head. "So what? Enjoy it while it does last. Have some fun for once."

Loki tried to continue his glare, but it vanished as he looked around the room. "And how would I do that?"

"You know about polyamory?"

He scoffed. "I'm the god of lies and deception, polyamory is well within my wheelhouse."

Romanoff snorted a laugh. "Well, I'm pretty sure I can get you out of prison, although you'll still probably be confined to the palace for awhile."

"And then what?"

"You still remember how to cook that one meal?"

[[]]

SHIELD Director Nick Fury leaned forward and tilted his head. "So you're saying Loki is neutralized because Dr. Foster got temporarily turned into a fuck cow and you all had sex and he's in some kind of swingers relationship with the Avengers now?"

Romanoff shrugged. "Well, probably not neutralized, but much more agreeable. I see a team up with Thor in his future, at least. He might still go bad in a couple of years, if the franchise stays profitable, but we've bought ourselves some time, and he has a character arc this way. Villains love character arcs, they hardly ever get them. He'll tone down the global domination shit and quit pointlessly antagonizing Thor. In a city destroying way anyway."

"I don't know Agent Romanoff." Fury shook his head, his one eye focusing hard on something in the distance. "There's a thousand years of bad blood between those two."

"Doesn't matter. It's Gilligan's Island Syndrome: Any conflict between two people can be traced to one traumatic event. In order to resolve the conflict you just repeat the event but with the parties reversed. Coconut causes amnesia, another coconut cures amnesia. TV Tropes 101."

"All right, we've already played the hand, might as well see what we've won. Speaking of television, are we doing one of those post-credit things to tease the sequel?"

Romanoff shrugged. "Are we doing a sequel?"

"I guess it depends on what people say in the comments. But hell, I barely got any action at all." Fury leaned back in his chair, and sighed heavily. "Unless you count the butt-fucking the oversight committee is going to give me for letting the Avengers charge a per diem for an orgy on another planet."

"I could do something about that lack of action, Director Fury..." Romanoff twirled a strand of her hair around a finger and grinned.

"Oh, really?" Fury flashed a rare smile.

"Yeah, I'll send Banner right over. You want him collared and leashed or just plain naked under the lab coat?"

Fury shook his head. "You are a real cunt, Agent Romanoff."

"Eh, shut the fuck up and check the comments, Fury. Maybe even leave one if you liked the story."

-Fin-


End file.
